Because there's Beauty in the Breakdown
by Charlie K
Summary: The group is attacked sending them back to the age of their parents. Can the impossible happen and leave you unchanged? Will there be courage? love? A few pranks along the way?HGRL UNDER CONSTRUCTION/REWRITTEN Rated M for Language and Future Chapters
1. Ch1 Once Upon a Dream

Ch.1

Once upon a…dream

And there he spotted her sitting in her field of wildflowers holding a bouquet of them up to her face to take in their sweet scent, as the sun sent beams of it's radiance to shine on her milky skin and make her glow. A goddess he thought her to be, with her golden streams cascading down her back in cold breezy waves and her deep pools of grayish hazel watching the ever-blue ocean above her that greeted the sun with smiles and happy memories. All in white, she sat among her paradise free from everything but her thoughts that could only be beautiful for she was beautiful. No not beautiful she was fascinating, alluring, exquisite. He looked upon a face of grace, thinking this was heaven. He was deceived.

Screams awoke him from his pleasant dream and he realized that is just what it was. There she was his angel and yet she was not in heaven, she was in hell. Her once perfect world was shattered and there she sat in death.

It was a battlefield or so it seemed, corpses lined the once flower-filled field. There she sat covered in blood and mud, her white dress ripped beyond repair still sitting in her spot on the ground but instead of holding flowers in her lap she held a body. She had no mournful tears for the great lose she had just endured but instead her eyes were emotionless she looked at though she had no soul and the truth was she had none. He watched as beams of light every color of the rainbow danced past her gracefully.

"Hermione!" He ran to her holding a girl with flaming hair named Ginny in his arms and dragging his left leg on the ground. When he reached her, he gasped finally noticing who was resting in her lap. It was her prince, her happily ever after. Today had been their anniversary and his young love was now broken for he departed from the world leaving her cold and alone. "Oh Mione…" He stopped for a moment letting his emerald eyes taking in the scene he had walked upon until a large tremor shook him from his thoughts.

"Hermione, look we have to get out of here. Can you hear me? They're coming there are too many for us to take on alone. We have to leave now!" She just looked up at him and whispered. "Don't leave him here please don't leave him here all alone." He nodded a secret promise to his best friend.

"RON! LET'S GO!" He screamed across the field as her other best friend came running holding Luna Lovegood on his back and Neville not far behind. When they reached them, they all took time to verbally intake a breath, which did not go unnoticed by the mesmerized girl, noticing the man in her lap.

"You two take the first port key quick!" Harry said in a rush as he saw around thirty cloaked figures steadily approaching. Neville took Luna from Ron's back and held her close than gripped a silver necklace right as Harry activated it.

"Hermione you need to stand up can you here me? You need to get up." Hermione stood but still held her princes' hands in hers. She put her hand on the port key as did Ron and Harry who held onto the red-haired girl in his arms as if life depended on it. It was activated but what they did not see was the flash of pure white light that hit them before the port key took off.

FLASH BACK

Gazing out into the field beyond she smiled taking in the sun on her face. She stood around 5'6 in the white heels she wore. Her once bushy caramel hair was in very soft curls that swam down her back to her waist. Her makeup with black smoky eyes that made her hazel eyes standout a vivid grey, simple blush and clear lip-gloss gave off a natural yet elegant look. Her dress though was the real beauty of her appearance. The bodess was a white lace corset that crisscrossed with ribbons in the back and had off the shoulder sheer sleeves attached. The skirt was a bunch of different kinds of fabric all ripped and sewn to look like a fairy skirt with yards of lace, mash, silk and more that flowed out behind her. Around her neck was a vintage muggle chocker that looked like sliver vines tying themselves together there were three stones hanging from the necklace like flowers the first a ruby the middle a brownish topaz and the third an emerald. In her hands, she held an assortment of flowers as she created a bouquet. She was sixteen years old and little did she know this would be day she would never forget.

"Mione" she heard behind her and felt familiar arms envelope her from behind, "You look beautiful." Turning around Hermione smiled and took a step back so he could see her fully, taking his very breath away. He came in a black tuxedo and as usual, his hair in an unruly mess, but his eyes shined bright with happiness.

"Harry can you believe it's been an entire year since I met Dean and fell in love? One day maybe when the war is over we'll get married and live happily ever after. Maybe you and Ginny could follow our example." Hermione winked hugging her best friend as she kissed her temple.

"You know you're still young Hermione. There is still plenty of time for you two."

Hermione sighed moving over to the shade of a tree and sitting on a root. "Harry, this is what I want. Dean is what I want. We're in the middle of a war and I don't know if I will make it through and come home in the end. Everything has changed Harry…you know this best of all. Dean is a good man and he makes me happy, muggle or not." She grinned for she was often teased for choosing a muggle for her guy. "I'm ready for my life to begin."

"How can you sound so certain of yourself?" He asked himself fearful of what will come as he gazed over to stare momentarily at a firery red head in a long lavender gown setting china on a table they had transfigured in the middle of the forest.

"Because I know we will win…we will all live happily ever after." She was ignorant.

"It sounds like the ending of a fairytale." Turning back to look into her eyes he clearly sounded doubtful.

"That's because it is…this war, this is all just a dream."

"I don't believe in fairytales Mione you know that."

She smiled to herself. "I know why would you after all? What more a reason for me to believe than? There is always hope, Harry. We are going to win." She smiled encouragingly.

Working there way back to Ginny arm in arm they quickly attempted to leave their troubles behind. The table was set for seven. Hermione's parents had died in an attack on their home that summer. To say it killed her would be an understatement, but she chose to suppress it not even mentioning it to Harry or Ron. Therefore, they wouldn't be here to share the occasion. They were in a small muggle town not far from Muggle London. The only ones to attend were Hermione, her boyfriend Dean, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville.

Music soon reached their ears and they knew Luna and Neville had finally gotten the Wizard Wireless Radio to function. Harry pulled the plates away from Ginny, bringing her close into a dance that made her blush and giggle. Hermione took up where her friends left off setting the table. Ron would be arriving with Dean any moment. They had decided this would be a formal event despite the fact they were out in the middle of the woods. The girls rarely had an opportunity to dress up.

Turning her head to the distant setting sun a flash of red alerted her to their presence. Picking up the skirt of her dress Hermione ran as fast as she could over the hill and into the open arms of her love, Dean Crane a tall man with long golden locks and dark blue eyes. He was a war hero in America and 23, only seven years older. To them age didn't matter. With the war steadily approaching it wasn't safe for Dean to visit the wizarding world, so it had been a good time since they had seen each other. Taking her face in his hands he captured her lips. Lifting her up bridle style she screamed as he twirled them around. After putting her down, they walked hand and hand back to the table.

Once everyone was seated Dean stood to make a toast. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to celebrate me and Hermione's one year anniversary of our relationship and our love. I know this is a dark time for all of you and I hope from the bottom of my heart that everything ends well and love can once again flourish."

Everyone cheered laughing, joking, smiling, loving and than it happened…the first explosion of many to come. Fear came into everyone's eyes they knew what was going on the instant it started, Death Eaters.

Hermione didn't cry she just looked around and grabbed two items a necklace and candlestick nodding to Harry. "Port keys to Hogwarts." Dean pulled her aside and slipped a ring on her finger. It was not official but good enough for them. "I love you," was exchanged at the same time. The explosions were becoming louder.

"Hermione I need you to take Ginny and Luna and find a safe place to activate the port keys."

"I can fight!" All three girls chorused together.

"Hermione you're the only one who can perform the charm. Ginny Luna We need you two to cover her until they are ready to be activated." Ron said spoke up finally.

"But Dean" Hermione began as though he was not right next to her.

"I'll be fine…" He hoped resting his hand on her neck pulling her to him in a warm embrace. He had been in battles in American and abroad, he had lived through the deaths of his friends, and killed countless men. Yet, he knew he would never be able to fight magic.

"We'll keep them off as long as possible…I'll take care of him for you, I promise." Neville said taking off his tie and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder as Luna's tears began to fall.

"Just…Just don't do anything brave will you?" She asked Dean turning to him the tears finally beginning to fall. "Any of you" She added looking up at what had become her family.

"We promise." Ron and Harry said in unison. Harry opened his mouth to say something to the woman he had come to love. Ginny just shook her head at him and smiled kissing his lips briefly before another explosion rocked the earth.

"I'm going to marry you," Dean yelled to her as Neville and Ron pulled him into the forest for cover.

"Hell yes you are," She managed a smile as the girls sped off back over the hill to create the port keys.

END FLASHBACK

AN: Hey, readers. I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of this first chapter. I added some content and changed a few things around. You also probably noticed a lot of wording is the same. Well, R & R every comment is helpful and counts.


	2. Ch2 The Fall

Chapter Two: The Fall

'I feel light…like I'm flying…wait I can't fly.' Hermione Grangers eyes snapped open, which in her opinion she now realized was a very bad idea. "Oh God!" She screamed as she flipped over and could now see the steadily advancing ground.

FLASH BACK

"Hermione…Hermione…" Dean whispered as he stood directly in front of her, blood dripping from almost everywhere on his body and a large gash down his once handsome face. His arms were spread out wide like Jesus on the cross, as if he was protecting something with his all. Hermione laid flat on her back propping herself on her elbows her eyes wide and already tearing, and a few flecks on blood dropped on her face. Screaming would usually come out of ones mouth at a time like this but for Hermione Granger it was more like a gasp than the tears began to flow.

"Dean…Dean!" She got to her knees about to stand when he fell to his own falling into her arms. "No…NO!" She began to panic frantically trying to keep the blood inside his body but it was no use. "No" She cried in a voice barely audible.

"Don't…cry…smile…for me." He choked out raising one hand the few inches to her face. The color was coming out of his face, which was now situated in her lap. She managed to give a smile that reached her eyes. If he wanted a smile from her than he would get the best smile, she could give. With tears falling down her face, she smiled, and in that smile, she screamed I love you.

"Hermione…I…guess…we never…got that…" He gasped as blood came from his lungs to the side of his mouth. "That fairy tale ending you wanted." He said in one breath.

"Shh... It's all right. Please…you promised you wouldn't leave me."

And with that, he went to the heavens and left that angel without her wings to get back to heaven. "NO! COME BACK! YOU PROMISED ME!" She screamed until her throat was raw and all her tears had been shed and than she sat all alone in the own darkness of her mind in the middle of a battlefield.

END FLASH BACK

"I'm so sorry, Dean." She, now face down, opened her eyes and spread her arms wide embracing the fall. Than with a sudden jolt that felt like her entire body broke, she stopped mid-air dangling over the edge of a tower.

"Hold on!" She heard a tenor voice yell from above her. "Just great." She sighed, her body ached, she could feel her heartbeat throughout the entire body, and all she wanted was to fall the rest of the way down into her own oblivion. Than her brain kicked in, looking around she noticed where she was. It was over; it was all a bad dream. She was now back at Hogwarts where the port key was intended to send her. A dream…just a dream, more like a nightmare.

Suddenly with a heave, she was lifted over the railing of the Astronomy Tower and to the ground of the balcony. "Are you alright!" She heard him ask moving the hair from her face. Looking up at him she finally got a good look as her 'savior'. He was only a few inches taller, a lanky boy with scars everywhere but that did not keep him from being handsome. Deep golden eyes matched a sly shy smile. "Yes, Thank you" she said shaking her head. Standing she backed up slowly to the open doorway letting her mind process what was going on.

She was back at Hogwarts. Looking down at her body she slowly began to shake. She would not let a single tear fall she screamed inside her head as her eyes fell upon the ring Dean had placed on her finger moments before his death.

Her savior took her in every inch of her. Her scent, her feel, her jaded hazel eyes. He was almost afraid to open his mouth and speak. She looked like death, though he could feel her life. Moving closer to her he took her into his arms trying to comfort her.

Than quickly ignoring the sudden aftermath of a battle on her bones she ran, she had to find Harry and Ron, she wanted her old life back, and she wanted to scream.

Running to the infirmary she panicked checking every bed recalling her best female friend Ginny unconscious in her darkness. The usually all white room was suddenly and randomly bright yellow and the furniture was arranged in a different way. None of her friends were anywhere to be seen. "Where are you guys?" Hermione asked out loud before running in the direction of the Great Hall.

She descended upon the great hall pushing open the large doors one with each hand, being around dinner the Hall should have been alive with the sounds of conversation, eating, and laughter. Silence reached her ears and she thought she had never heard silence that loud. Someone actually let out a soft scream before covering their mouth.

Hermione confused than looked down upon her appearance once again realizing she was covered in dirt and blood, no wonder. "Brilliant." She said aloud.

She scanned the Hall and noticed something was different, she knew no one not a single face, not a single soul. Gasping she continued to look. Once she locked eyes with Dumbledore she just couldn't take it. She walked right up to him in a hurried manor, to the other side of the teachers table and looked at him.

When he took in her disheveled appearance and formal ball gown attire she sighed.

"Yes, I know." She said softly trying to control her raging emotions.

"I will see you in my office in a few moments Miss…?"

"Wait you don't know me?" she asked shocked and taken aback. She had known him intimately for the past six years and he didn't even recognize her. Was it her suddenly soulless eyes, her blood stained face, her mud clumped hair? She would soon find out exactly why his eyes didn't sparkle with recognition.

"Miss Granger." He said confidently and slowly in his calm voice.

"Brilliant deduction Watson!" She said with sarcasm, she just couldn't be calm. Most people in the hall including a very young looking Transfiguration Professor looked scandalized. She had just A: used sarcasm with Dumbledore, B: yelled at him, and C: she just looked scary.

"Five Minutes?" He asked though he already knew the answer.

"Password? Wait…let me guess Lemon Drops"

"Why of course." He said gently. The twinkle in his eyes though, not laced with recognition but seemed to be laced with sympathy, understanding, and something that to her looked like pity.

She snapped.

"Professor you killed him and I hope you're happy." She said with venom no one could compare to; not even a certain Malfoy a few feet away.

"If you had only let him stay here, if you had only protected him he would be here right now!" Hermione started her bottom lip slowly beginning to quiver.

"We wouldn't of had to meet in secret. He would be ALIVE!" Hermione screamed at him, "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Her body shaking with rage and sorrow made her almost collapse to her knees. She ignored it. Her scream echoed throughout the hall, she refused to let her tears fall.

With that, she stormed out with multiple pairs of eyes following her. Once she got past the doors, she took off again running as fast as her legs would carry her until she got to Dumbledore's office. When she finally found herself on the floor in the doorway did she once again loose her soul to her darkness behind her knowledge.


	3. Ch3 The Truth of Time

Ch.3 The Truth of Time

The moment she left the Great Hall began a constant hum buzzing with the news of the 'warrior bride', as everyone sat on the edges of their seats waiting to see what Dumbledore would do next. The main questions that seemed to be floating around were 'Who is she?' and 'Dumbledore killed someone?' Four minutes later Dumbledore got up from his seat and left the hall in his usual graceful manor. Right as Dumbledore was leaving a Tall boy with a messy mop of brown hair and hazel eyes walked in and situated himself down at a table, catching part of a conversation.

"But…I mean did you see her? She was wearing a white ball gown! Was that her wedding dress? Poor girl I wonder what happened she was covered in blood."

"True but she's safe now right? I mean she's at Hogwarts Dumbledore wouldn't let anything happen to her now."

"Didn't she say that Dumbledore killed someone though? What did she say her name was again?"

"Granger."

At the mentioning of her last name, the boy choked on his pumpkin juice and turned blue.

"What did you just say? What did she look like?" He asked quickly in one breath seeming almost desperate.

"She had long curly brown hair; she was in a dirty 'wedding' dress. That's all I really saw. Her name's Granger. Why do you want to know what she looks like Ronald?"

However, before the last sentence came out of her mouth he had flown as fast as he could down the hall towards Dumbledore's office. He had to get to Hermione, she had to be scared, and when she had finally got here, she was alone. He took each step up the staircase three at a time until he reached the door and burst in.

Hermione was sleeping on the floor leaning against a wall tear tracks evident on her face while Dumbledore sat in his chair preparing what would be needed for her stay at the school.

"You haven't woken her yet." He said more as a statement of relief than a question.

"No I haven't Mr. Weasley."

"When did she get here?" He asked lifting her from the spot on the floor and onto his lap in a chair where he let her sleep against his chest as he gently, in a brotherly fashion, stroked her hair.

"Only a few moments ago, she came into the Great Hall. Might I say she has some fire in her. Reminds me of Minerva." He smiled. "Lemon Drop?" He asked popping one into his mouth as his eyes shined.

"No…thank you Professor." He said a bit uneasily. There was a huge conspiracy theory that the Lemon Drops Dumbledore supplied had been drugged to calm the person who was eating them.

Hermione was beginning to stir, at a smell. The feeling of familiar arms holding her, a familiar scent of autumn leaves, musk, and cinnamon…RON! Her eyes flew open at the recognition and she screamed not in fear but in happiness! Than she took in the person in front of her and almost fell off his lap but he caught her and pulled her back up. However, what she saw did not match her memory.

"You're not Ron…" she said slowly, the feeling of his arms wrapped around her and his familiar smell however made her feel this statement was false.

"It's okay Mione it's me" He said gently and took out his wand waved it a couple times and he had his long red flames back again with his matching water eyes. "It's just a--"

"Glamour Charm" Hermione cut him off finally rising to her feet, her eyes hardening the moment she saw Dumbledore.

"Excuse me, Miss Granger I understand you deserve an explanation but, I do believe we have another guest to wait for before I do." Dumbledore finally spoke up from his seat behind his desk a small twinkle back in his eye that was always expected when looking into them.

Just than, as Dumbledore knew, a third person stormed into the room. "WHERE IS SHE!" She yelled clearly out of breath and still trying to catch up to it. She had shoulder length wavy white blonde hair and chocolate eyes much like Hermione's.

Hermione so very confused instantly jumped away for the loud girl and than quicker than before realization hit her. The voice she had heard so many times, the voice that soothed her when she was sad, and gently teased her when she needed to smile or laugh. "Ginny." She said softly as though it weren't true, last time she saw her she was dead or so it seemed.

Ginny removed her charm and her appearance was back to the style that suited her fiery personality so well. "Ginny" She said it again almost beyond the ability to hear. Hermione ran up to her only girl friend and held her as if she was going to loose her if she let go.

"Excuse me for interrupting this lovely reunion but I do think there are some things that need explaining." Dumbledore once again interrupted a happy reunion.

"Please do" Hermione stated on edge before taking a seat in a chair she could have sworn had not been there moments before.

"You see Miss Granger the port key that was intended to take you back to Hogwarts did in fact take you to Hogwarts. Unfortunately before you arrived a spell was cast which respelled the port key sending you back into time. You m'dear are in the year 1976. You see Mr. and Miss Weasley for some reason for another that is unknown to us arrived before yourself, Ronald than Ginerva to be exact and in places that correspond greatly to their present wishes or needs."

Ron blushed at this for he had been found in the kitchens by a house elf. Ginny smiled she had landed right onto of a bed in the hospital wing. 'That's why I fell near the Astronomy tower I wanted to…' Hermione thought but shook herself out of it as Dumbledore continued his explanation.

"So until we can fix this predicament you must alter your appearance and change your names so anyone from this time cannot recognize you when they meet you again in the future. You just being here is altering history so you must not tell anyone of the future of the fate that awaits them. They must simply think you are an exchange student from an academy in America."

Hermione instantly raised her hand; chuckling to himself, he nodded his head in her direction.

"Professor, why not say we are from Durmstange or another well-known Academy to explain our accents?"

Ron coughed "I wasn't convincing enough and Ginny couldn't speak French."

Hermione smiled gently in understanding. "Why Ronald though?"

"It is his name, but no one calls him by his given name same for Ginerva. Would you like to pick your name?" This was an awful lot for Hermione to take in.

On her anniversary her love died, she was thrown back in time, and pressed to change who she was. She could not think, all he saw was his death. He died for her. He died to save her. She was his.

"Mione Crane" she whispered gently.

Ron and Ginny looked to each other and sighed, the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was not present.

"Now for your appearance…" Dumbledore began before he heard her scream.

"HARRY! Where is Harry?" She looked around frantically knowing he was not there but might suddenly pop up from behind the desk telling her it was just a joke. Both the Weasley's looked at their feet and she swore she could see both of them crying.

"Where's Harry?" she repeated.

"He hasn't shown up yet."

"But there is still time, we've been here for a month and you just now arrived. There is still a chance."

"Where is…Dean?" She choked out hoping they had not buried him without her.

Ginny shook her head limply and Hermione just nodded. She had no tears left to cry, her heart was gone. She didn't want to remember she refused to. She would forget and be someone new.

"I'm ready sir." Hermione smiled and he handed her a wand for her use seeing as she had lost hers' in the battle. Hermione closed her eyes and when she opened them; her hair was perfectly strait to her waist and raven in color. Her eyes were emerald green, for Harry.

"Mione Crane I would like to introduce you to Ronald and Ginerva Plath." Dumbledore spoke firmly and kindly.

"Now Miss Granger, you have your own common room near the library." Hermione instantly smiled. "You may go into any other houses common room and your robes with have no house. Let no one know who you truly are, and reveal nothing to anyone. Please do not try to alter the future of others. Make friends and live as happily as possible."

Hermione nodded as the glamour charmed were replaced on Ginny and Ron.

"Hey, you guys go on. I'll meet you at the end of the stairs." Hermione smiled to them. They nodded and left the room.

Hermione fidgeted with her fingers before she looked her future professor in the light twinkleing eyes. "I'm…sorry sir. I know you didn't kill Dean. It wasn't your fault now or in the future."

"Hermione, this too shall pass."

With that she was out the door and down the stairs. As they walked to their common room Hermione turned to look at Ginny.

"Ginny…I mean Ginerva was Plath your idea?"

"Of course do you think Ronald actually read any of the books you gave him?" She laughed and Ron pouted.

"Hermione…I'm sorry about…"

"Don't" she silenced Ron and gave a small smile and began her new life at Hogwarts.


	4. Ch4 Sleeping, Mirrors, & Pillows

Ch.4 Sleeping, Mirrors, and Pillows

When Hermione woke the next morning she noticed Ginny and Ron were still sound asleep next to her.

"_Goodnight Hermione." Ginny and Ron said together after Hermione left the common room speaking of sleep._

"_Ron do you think she'll be alright? I mean you saw her that day. Dean was dead and it doesn't seem to bother her. I'm worried."_

"_Gin, I think it does. When she went into the Great Hall she told Dumbledore that he killed him. I found her in his office where she cried herself to sleep. I think she cares but right now she might be numb." Ron responded with a thoughtful yet worried expression. He ran his hand through his natural flames and sighed._

"_I just wish she'd" Ginny stopped shaking her head and looking up to Ron. "I think I'd rather her cry and scream than be this calm. It's scary. The breath before the plunge."_

"_I know Gin, but there's nothing we can do. She'll deal with this the way she can. I mean remember her parents?"_

"_Yea. Look at you Ron, the voice of reason." Ginny smiles slightly._

"_Guys." Ron and Ginny looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway already in her Pajama's that Ginny had lent her until they could buy her a pair._

"_Mione?" Ron asked looking up._

"_Can you…I…I don't want to be alone." Hermione said finally getting to the point. She looked to Ron and Ginny and they simply nodded. Ron held his arms out and Hermione sat down onto his lap as he held her. Ginny gently stroked her hair and whispered soothing words until she fell asleep._

_Ron picked up Hermione while Ginny transfigured the two beds together. Ron tucked Hermione in and Ginny got in beside her._

"_Goodnight love." Ron whispered and kissed her forehead. "Night Gin."_

"_Night Ron." Ginny responded never taking her eyes from Hermione's sleeping form._

_Just as he turned to leave Hermione's hand raised into the crook of his arm. "Ron…" he turned to her and she didn't even have to ask. He walked back over and took off his shoes and shirt before climbing in on her other side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him._

"_Sleep Hermione."_

That night she remembered not wanting to be alone so they transfigured Hermione and Ginny's beds into one large bed and she slept between the siblings. She squeezed out of the bed gently not wanting to wake the other two and went into the bathroom in attempts to get clean.

'_Hermione…Hermione'_ a soft voice whispered. She turned wand out at the ready but no one was there.

"Get a grip Granger it's nothing." She said trying to convince herself.

'_Hermione…over here'_ it repeated not as gentle as before.

Hermione turned and looked into the mirror jumping back from shock and terror. She didn't see Mione Crane but Hermione Granger in all her bloody glory. Mione raised her fingers to touch the cool glass and found that Hermione lifted her opposite hand to the same spot.

'_Don't be afraid Hermione. I'm your friend.'_ she giggled.

It wasn't the just the bloody girl in front of her that made Mione's stomach start to churn. That _giggle_, that laugh was not the sound of a human or a soul. It was a sound of death.

"What are you—" Mione was about to ask but was cut off by the entrance of Ginny.

"Morning Mione. Breakfast doesn't start for another hour and Ron," Ginny stopped momentarily to roll her eyes, "is still asleep. So take your time cleaning up."

Mione's smile didn't reach her eyes when she responded that she would do just that but, Ginny didn't take it as an insult.

"Look Hermione…" Ginny started.

"Don't Gin. I understand."

"I love you Mione. Don't forget that. We all do." Ginny said with a smile and hugged the girl from behind before moving into their common room to do some homework she neglected last night in the commotion.

Mione glanced back at the mirror and 'Hermione' was gone.

After taking a shower and putting on her new school robes she came out to talk to Ginny. She knew that she was only trying to help and was sorry for snapping like she did. The two girls had become very close over the years being really the only other girl they could talk to that wasn't over 30.

Hermione plopped down next to Ginny laying her head on her shoulder getting a very loud "EEWWW" from Ginny.

"Mione you're all wet." she laughed and chucked a pillow at her.

"Oh you think that's funny look at this" Hermione opened her robes to expose her school uniform.

Since Ginny, Hermione, and Ron didn't have a house their clothes were slightly different. The skirt that Hermione was sporting was simply black, her shirt white like all the others and she didn't have a tie she had a bow of some sort that was the headmasters favorite color purple.

Ginny was in similar attire except her bow at the moment was bright blue.

"How long are these skirts?" Hermione asked laughing as she swished her black skirt that came just below her knees.

"You think that's funny? Slughorn got a girl the other day because she had rolled hers to just above her knees. Detention for a month." Ron chuckled as he entered.

"Wow" Hermione whispered. She took the time to actually do Ron a once over before whistling and he had the decency to blush crimson.

His uniform was black pants a black shirt and black tie. But that wasn't why she was commenting. She never really looked at Ron in the he's a boy way. Never saw him not really. His hair slightly tousled eyes edged with sleep with a grin on his face she had to admit. Ron had grown up into a very attractive male.

"You're hot babe." She laughed with Ginny.

"As are you Beautiful." He responded gently as he walked over to her and pecked her on the corner or her mouth.

"Smooth" Ginny said as she walked over to fix his tie like she did every morning.

After Ginny was finished Ron began moving around the common room looking for his school work, which to her surprise was already finished.

"You see, to add to this new 'life' we have here we figured changing our appearances might not be enough. So we've changed our personalities a bit also. Like Ron here he's organized and actually studies. I'm very girly and love to gossip. Let's just say I'm a Blonde Lavender Brown."

Hermione smiled knowingly. "And this has held up. No offense Ron but, you organized?"

"It's been hard but, you do what you must." He responded as he got his bag together. Looking at his watch he raised his fist in the air in triumph. "Breakfast just started."

He was just about to run to the door when Ginny's voice rang through the air.

"Glamour Ronald."

"I always forget." he said lowering his head in defeat. He was hungry and wanted almost nothing more than to eat breakfast.

Hermione sent him a small smile. They raised their wands to their faces and said in unison "VIDEO VIDI VISUM PERPERAM!" (A/N in Latin basically: to see falsely)

Hermione curly locks straightened before lengthening to her waist as it turned into raven silk. Her eyes flashed for a moment before becoming a striking green.

Ginny's eyes turned a light chocolate brown as her hair bleached itself blonde and shortened slightly.

Ron's eyes turned from grey to green to blue to brown before resting at a hazel but his hair remained red. "Not again. Ginny!" Ron whined.

Hermione stifled a giggle. "Every time?"

"Let's just say I've done it more times than he has." Ginny laughed before giving a smirk that would make even Malfoy proud and swishing her wand until his hair turned into a brown mess.

"Just off the broomstick look?"

"Side effect of having to cast the charm on him twice." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders.

"We all look so different…" Hermione said softly twirling her hair.

Ron came up to her and hugged her from behind. "But it's still us. We're still here." He held out his arm to show a ring on his hand that was made of entwined vines with three stones: an emerald and topaz on each side with a ruby in the center. Ginny lifted her robes to show the bracelet of vines with the same stones.

Hermione shed one tear just one as her spare hand went up to rub the necklace. Ron placed a gentle kiss on the base of her neck before lifting her bridal style.

She shrieked and began to flail her arms and a leg until she noticed Ginny had out a wizard's camera and was filming the whole thing. Ron kissed her on the cheek and Hermione stopped moving her wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled as he spun her around. Ginny set down the camera before picking up not only her bag but Hermione's. And so they walked to the Great Hall Ron carrying a protesting Hermione the entire way.

James Potter awoke that morning to a face full of pillow, courtesy of Sirius Black.

Without even a question James leapt onto Sirius for the start of the month annual Pillow War. For the term 'pillow fight' didn't even begin to describe it. It seemed Peter Pettigrew had already taken cover under the bed shivering like a coward. Feathers were everywhere, shields were put into play, and ropes were flying out of nowhere attacking the pillows being thrown. Remus Lupin was in the lead having gotten Sirius five times and James six but Padfoot and Prongs were gaining.

With the annual Pillow Fight afoot no Gryffindor dared entire the 6th year dormitory. They were well aware that blood would be drawn, fingers would be lost, there would be casualties and they were not prepared for it to be them.

Sirius made a daring leap into the air catching a pillow and sending it right back at James which at the last minute made it explode into a snow of feathers. You'd think, by now, they would have run out of pillows but no they made sure they had enough.

In mid-pillow throw Remus stopped and held up his hand sniffing the air, a mannerism he was only comfortable doing while they were alone. James took the pillow he was beating Sirius in the head with and held it mid-swing. Sirius smelled the air also his head turning.

"BREAKFAST!" All three of them yelled like children screaming presents on Christmas morning. They all scrambled toward the bathroom to get cleaned up.

_SCAR TOTAL: _

_Sirius Black: a bloody nose, a lock of hair missing, two scratch marks down his left arm, & a mouthful of pillow._

_James Potter: a very large bruise on the right side of his face, a broken finger, teeth marks in his left hand, & a feather stuck point down in his ass._

_Remus Lupin: large bump on the back of his head, a sprained ankle, four (count them FOUR) puncture wounds in his stomach, a black eye, & a smile._

_Peter Pettigrew: Five broken fingers (they were stepped on)._

_Remus Lupin won this month but the question was who will win next month._

After pulling the feather out of his ass and putting on clean robes James went down to the Gryffindor common room to await the others. There was a group of huddling first years that had yet to get used to the monthly pillow fight in their dorm. It was over upstairs but once it had progressed all the way to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was so mad she turned all four of them into Pillows and left them that way for an hour.

"It's over guys." James smirked ruffling his already disheveled hair.

James Potter was a lanky sort of tall with descent muscles all from Quidditch. He had midnight hair that was never strait or corporative. His brown eyes were gentle but always held the mischievous gleam that people had come to know and love.

Not soon after James' arrival the other three Marauders made their grand entrance.

Sirius Black was the 'sex god' of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. He was a 'mans man' almost every guy wanted to be him and almost every girl wanted to be with him. He had charm. Sirius Black was tall and gently tanned with a six-pack to add to the package. With long dark hair with a gentle curl, and bright blue eyes never without a plan or a gleam.

Remus Lupin the brains or the study worm of the group was an average height only 5'9 with light sandy hair that has one streak of grey underneath in the back. He always looked tired but his eyes showed how alive he really was a beautiful hazel. He was very modest almost self-deprecating.

Peter Pettigrew- the rat. Peter was the lookout for every prank and simply followed the other three around worshiping them like most others. But they were his 'friends'. Peter was short and stocky with very fine brown hair and watery dark eyes.

Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail were the Marauders and they were heading to breakfast.


	5. Ch5 Breakfast

Ch.5 :Breakfast part 1

When the Maurders entered the Great Hall it was still in an uproar from the previous evening. Rumors were already beginning to fly as to who she was.

"I hear she was a spy and was getting married to a Death Eater when her cover was blown." one Hufflepuff 4th year said to a group of her friends.

"I hear Dumbledore & her were having an affair and he was so jealous he killed the groom! I mean she was wearing a white dress, she must be a bride!" Another whispered excitedly.

"But Dumbledore is so old!" a girl squeaked.

"You're both wrong, well not about Dumbledore's age that's just wrong! I was told that she _is_ a Death Eater and Dumbledore killed you-know-who!" a 5th year boy from Ravenclaw said turning in his chair to 'inform' the Hufflepuffs.

The Gryffindor's however were less far-fetched. "I wonder what happened to her. Has anyone even seen Dumbledore since last night?"

"No shouldn't he be at breakfast he's normally the first here. You know how he likes his banana-nut muffins,"

"I hope the 'warrior bride' will show up soon. She was hott!" a boy smirked as the girls just rolled their eyes.

"I heard the words 'she' & 'hott'." Sirius exclaimed as he sat down next to some of his fellow 6th years.

Now it was James and Remus' turns to roll their eyes. James sat down to Sirius' right while Remus and Peter took their seats on the opposite side of the table. They hadn't been seated forty seconds before their plates were filled and they were chowing down their breakfast like they hadn't eaten in a month.

"Who are they talking about?" James asked his friends mouth filled with food.

"James Potter learn some manners!" a familiar female voice spoke from behind him.

James didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. The word familiar is an understatement. He knew every pitch of her voice every note every song. If that wasn't enough he knew all the curves of her face every fleck in her eyes. James Potter was in love he didn't need to see her.

"Sorry Evans." James chocked out after swallowing.

Lily Evans took a seat down next to James. She had long natural red hair that shined like copper and striking eyes. Her face was soft with gentle freckles. She had brains, beauty, charm, not to mention compassion & loyalty. Lily was known for unsurpassing kindness well toward everyone but James Potter.

"You guys really don't know what happened last night?" Lily asked rolling her eyes voice thick with apprehension. "What were you up to?"

"Nothing but thinking about beautiful you Evans" James said sarcastically batting his eyelashes though secretly it was exactly what he was doing.

"Potter note to self: next time you want to flatter a girl try her first name and drop the sarcastic remarks" Lily spat out turning her attention to Remus.

"You didn't see it?"

"No see what?" Remus asked taking sip of his juice.

"Alright well in the middle of dinner some girl walks through the Great Hall. She was wearing a white dress and she was covered in blood."

"Well obviously it wasn't a white wedding." Sirius whispered to James chuckling slightly.

Lily gasped "Sirius Black that's disgusting. Not to mention unbecoming of a gentleman"

"Anytime you wanna make me a gentleman Evans you know where I'll be." Sirius shot back wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh yea polishing your ego." Lily turned back to Remus who was instantly interested.

"Lily…"he prompted.

"Oh yea sorry Remus. Anyway so she was covered in blood and her dress was torn everywhere. She stormed up to Dumbledore and yelled at him. Told him he killed someone and called him 'Sherlock' or 'Watson' I don't remember which."

"Who?" Peter asked timidly.

"They're from Muggle Literature." Remus explained as Lily rambled on.

"Well she knew the password to Dumbledore's office. She stormed out to meet him there. Dumbledore left and hasn't been seen. He didn't show up at the prefect meeting." the look on Lily's face seemed to portray the fact that she felt scandalized.

"I've seen her." Remus said conversationally right has James and Sirius both took large gulps from their glasses. Let's just say Lily and Peter were no longer dry.

"POTTER!" Lily shrieked standing up.

"What did you just say Moony?" Sirius asked wiping his chin on his sleeve.

"I said, Padfoot, that I've seen her. Well I _saw_ her. Saved her actually." Remus waved it off like it was nothing taking a bite out of some bacon.

"When did this happen? No, wait _what_ happened?" James asked staring at his friend like he had grown a new head.

Lily now also intrigued ignored the fact that James had just spit juice all over her robes and quickly muttered a cleaning spell.

Remus sat there staring at the table deep in thought.

_The sky was beautiful not that it wasn't every night. Something seemed special about tonight the way the stars gleamed like heaven was smiling for him. To him his 'furry little problem' did not exist. There was no war going on. He had his whole life and tonight was beautiful. Remus was sitting on the Astronomy Tower finishing his homework as he felt this freedom._

"_What's that?" he asked out loud when he saw this flash of white light above. "Wait that's!" Remus instantly with his wolf-like eyesight saw it was a woman, a girl falling from the sky._

_He had no time to think before it would be too late. With his extreme reflexes a seeker would be proud of he grabbed her arm as she fell past him. Not wanting to break her arm he leaned over the rail farther to take some of the fall. As she came to a halt with a heave he lifted her over the railing. He must have yelled something out to her but he couldn't remember he only concentrated on his arms and the weight._

_He held her in his arms and took in her scent. She smelled of blood but for some reason he couldn't tell how he knew it wasn't her own. "Are you alright?!" he asked. She looked up at him and he saw hell in one eye heaven in the other. Like one eye was seeing the past and the other the future._

_She looked up at him and of all the things he expected to see to smiled. "Yes, thank you." was all she said before standing and running away down the stairs and into the distance._

"REMUS! REMUS! EARTH TO MOONY!!!" Sirius yelled to him waving his hands in front of Remus's face.

"Oh! I'm sorry." He blushed slightly than began again, "She bumped into me on the way to the Great Hall. I didn't really get a good look at her I thought it was nothing." he finished lamely.

He didn't know why he left it all out. It just seemed like something that shouldn't be said in public. He shared a look with James and Sirius letting them know he'd tell the truth later.

"If that's all!" Sirius laughed it off for Lily. "You didn't need to make a big deal about it. Sheesh Remus."

"Yea sorry guys." he shrugged and they all began eating again.

"Who…is that?" Lily asked pointing to the doorway of the Hall.

"Ron! Ronald put me down!" Hermione squealed flailing around trying hard herself not to laugh. Finally she just gave up when she realized her wand was pressed firmly between them thus making it irretrievable. It doesn't help when you can't back up the threat to give him a Bat-Bogy Hex that Ginny would be proud of.

'This…this feeling what is it? It's familiar, like some distant dream.' Hermione thoughts drifted as her body got used to the rhythm of Ron's steps and Ginny's speech.

"And you're just going to love the classes Hermione. They are so very easy but they assign mountains of homework…Hermione…Hermione are you listening. SNAP OUT OF IT!" Ginny finally yelled in her ear making her jump and Ron almost drop her.

"Ginerva! You couldn't have spared my ear could you?" Ron, or well Ronald now, asked shaking his head as he shifted Mione so she wouldn't fall.

"Sorry Ginny...Ginerva. I just started to day dream. So you're going to join the sixth years? Can you really do that?"

"Oh yea, everything they teach sixth year here we learned in fourth. Because the war increased so did the need to teach us fast when we were younger. So I already know everything they could teach me so I just moved up." Ginny explained.

Hermione smiled to herself. She loved Ginny, Ginny was her source of happiness now a days. No matter what if there was a way to make Mione smile Gin could find it. She just seemed to glow like a goddess or like someone dropped pixie dust on her. She was so excited about her classes you just couldn't help but smile and be excited with her.

"This means I'm going to hate it. No wonder Ron has been able to keep up. You little cheat and here I thought you were actually learning and being responsible." she teased Ron and with one hand began playing with his hair.

Just than he turned and the light hit Ron's eyes and she saw Dean.

_She had been sitting at a desk buried in book at the public library researching everything possible that could help them win the war. Having been there for twelve hours already she called and told Dean not to stay up for her._

_Dean had been staying with Hermione and her parents for some time. _

_She had just found a highly interesting paragraph about a boneless hex when…_

'_Mione…I love you.' he whispered in her ear._

_She gasped and instantly turned to be greeted by a single steam of a sunflower._

'_Dean what are you…' she began but was cut off by his mouth on hers. A gentle brush of lips._

'_I know you're in the middle of a war, & I know you're young. But if I don't ask you to be mine and something happens to you I wouldn't live.' he whispered looking only at her eyes as he took her hand in his._

'_You are graceful, intelligent, and beautiful. To me you are perfect and will be until the day you die. I love you. The only thing that makes sense to me is to be with you.'_

'_Be mine?' He asked. Waiting he could do but breathing was a necessity and he was defiantly holding his breath._

_She was Hermione Granger she always analyzed __**everything**__. When it came down to it she had not a thought in her mind not a sentence on her lips. Tears began to leak from her eyes and she shook her head up and down. She crushed her lips to his forehead to forehead they sat and looked into each others eyes. Those gentle eyes._

"Hermione?" Ron asked gently as he set her down to sit on the floor against a wall.

She had just started crying and not even noticed. Ginny just looked at Ron and nodded. It was finally happening.

"Baby its okay just let it out. It's okay." Ginny put down their books and sat next to her while Ron took a seat behind her pulling her in between his legs so she'd lean her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and did the only thing he could do. He held her.

"You're safe love. You're safe. It's alright." Hermione heard murmured in her ear as she cried flashes of her past flooded her mind. Every memory every touch passed through her mind like lightening it never strikes the same place twice but it'll get offal close. No matter what it's still deadlier with _every_ blow.

"Dean…Dean…why did you leave me…why?" She cried her head turned into Ron's neck.

Hermione had known Dean almost her entire life his and her parents had been family friends. He had loved her even when she was little. She was eight when he realized it. Now he was gone. Once you're gone you can't love anymore, can't _feel _anymore.

"Hermione it was for you…all for you." Ginny said rubbing Miones arms.

Suddenly the crying stopped.

"Mione?" Ron tried to coax her out like one would call gently into a dark room that had a feeling of evil and you had no idea _what_ the hell was in the room. You'd try to lie to yourself and say it was just your friend. In every horror movie you were always wrong. You say this isn't a horror film? You're lying to yourself.

"I'm okay."

That was also a lie.

"Let's go or we'll be late!" she hurried standing up readjusting her robes and wiping her face with her hands. Good as new, _almost_.

Ron and Ginny just sat there on the ground looking at her as if she was the one-woman homage to The Exorcist. They exchanged a glance that said 'later' before standing to follow her.

"Ron?"

"Yea Mione."

"Will you carry me again?"

"Sure" he chuckled and lifted her up as she squealed.

He took off in a sprint to the Great Hall with Ginny running after them yelling something about ungrateful twits and they should slow down before she charms his feet to the floor.

When they reached the Great Hall Ronald kicked the doors opening with his foot and whisked her off towards the Gryffindor table. By now she was in hysterics her face red, tears leaking from her eyes from laughter.

"Ronald how did you do that? That door must weigh forty pounds!" Ginny said when she finally caught up trying to catch her breath. I'm surprised you didn't…"

Ginny was cut off my Ron tripping over Lily Evans poorly placed bag and he and Hermione toppled to the floor Hermione on top.

"Drop her." She finished lamely and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" Lily cried out quickly getting up trying to assist somehow.

"Nice going Evans" Sirius snickered watching Lily go beat red. The worse part of the fact was they were stuck and not sitting up.

Hermione's arms were behind Ron's back underneath him and she was laying on his chest and their legs were entangled. If she moved she was stuck. He couldn't move because she was sitting on him. Choices, Choices.

"Ouch Ron...ald that's my arm!"

"That's my leg."

Finally after three minutes of gentle movement Hermione's arms were free she sat up but unfortunately not on somewhere Ron wanted her to sit.

"BLOODY—" Ginny quickly cast a silencing charm while Ron cursed like a sailor.

Hermione was now not only the shade of a Weasley's hair but Lily's face also matched.

"Sorry Ronald." Hermione apologized biting her lip as James helped him up.

Lily had turned to Hermione and was apologizing a mile a minute.

"Calm down it's alright we were asking for it."

"I'm Lily by the way Lily Evans. This is James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, & the only descent one Remus Lupin."

"Hey we're descent!" And "Remus is just as bad as us" was heard in the background but was ignored.

Lily had pointed out each person in turn. Of course Hermione knew who they all were already but she had never seen them when they were young. They looked the same yet so very different. When Lily's hand came to point to Remus Hermione's heart stopped.

It was the boy who had saved her from the fall. She muttered a quick 'hello' and 'nice to meet you' before quickly turning around to look at Ginny and Ron. The look yelled Help.

"Well you know like Mione and Ronald they like always like trip over everything in their like paths." Ginerva covered for her.

Hermione almost shot herself the moment she heard the 'like' storm come from Ginny's mouth. Wow if Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil were here they would salute her or make her queen.

"Mione?" Remus asked timidly.

"Yes Mione Crane." Ronald answered.

"Does she not speak?" Peter asked conversationally and everyone turned to look at him. He was the like the voice that always is behind on everything and you tend to roll your eyes at. 'Hey Peter the next village called they said they were missing their idiot and you needed to come home.' ran through Mione head but she kept it there with great effort.

"I can speak …Peter." Mione said. Than turning back around her back to the group.

"Well time to eat. See you." Ronald spoke up taking Hermione by the arm and dragging her further down the table before anyone had a chance to offer them a seat or protest.

"What was with the sparks Hermione?" Ginny whispered as they began to fill the plates.

"Remus Lupin, he's the one that found me when I got here. Bloody dress and all. I think he recognized me to."

"How did you not know it was Prof—Remus when he saw you." Ron asked like the resemblance between him now and in about twenty years was unmistakable.

"I was trying to find you I looked at him once and than ran. What was I suppose to do? I didn't know we were in the year 1975!" Hermione whispered harshly.

"Look let's just hope he didn't notice it was me." Hermione finished while she scooped some raisin oatmeal into a bowl and went to eat.

"Oh the new girl is eating the oatmeal bad choice." James pointed out and the four Marauders followed her every move Lily having left moments before.

"What is this?" Hermione turned asking Ron who of course would digest anything put in front of his face.

"Oatmeal, bad choice." Ron responded eating some bacon with more table manners she had ever witnessed him use before in her life. She almost had a heart attack right then and there.

She took a few bites and remarked to herself that it was like eating lumpy glue.

"How long do you think she'll last?" Sirius asked his eyes widening in awe as he watched her actually eat a couple spoonfuls.

"Five more bites maybe." James wagered.

"I give her seven." Sirius said.

"Five galleons?"

"You're on!" they shook on it and watched as she took a sip of her drink. "Helps wash it down" Peter commented.

"I think she'll eat it, the whole thing." Remus smirked behind his toast.

"No way she doesn't seem that brave." James commented looking closer.

"Or that stupid." Sirius added as she took another bite.

"Mione why are you eating that? You know it's only here because the house elves like to torture the Slytherins." Ginny said almost gagging when Mione took another bite.

"I know but I wasn't thinking. I'm so used to eating it at 'home' I wasn't thinking."

In the times of war Hogwarts had resorted to serving such food in the mornings. They also ate a lot of it at HQ from the lack of food they could get in without drawing attention to Number 12 Grimmold Place.

"Yea but this stuff if worse."

"Yea you're telling me I'm eating it."

"Mione just chuck it. I don't think my breakfast will stay down if I watch you eat more of that." Ron added his ears already beginning to tinge green.

"I bet you ten galleons each she eats the whole thing." Remus said eyeing her out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius, James, and Peter looked to her only on the fourth bite since the wager.

"Alright you're on. I think she's about to burst anyway." they all agreed and shook hands on it.

"You know I can't do that Ron the house elves slaved to make this and I'm not going to waste it." Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes and had identical expressions so similar they could be the twins to shame.

And sure enough she did just that. She eat every last drop she had plopped into her bowl.

"Muffin me." she smiled now that she was finished and Ginny handed her a banana-nut muffin.

"I can't believe it." James said shaking his head.

"That was disgusting." Peter shivered from his spot next to Remus.

"That was…amazing. That right there is a girl after my own heart." Sirius decided while he paid Remus.

Remus had been watching Mione Crane since Ron carried her in the door and Lily pointed her out. She had long raven hair and bright eyes like Lily. But her face her scent. It couldn't be, but it was. He saw it only once but would know that smile for the rest of his life. That was the 'bride', the girl from the tower. He'd sat by watching the display and he felt attached.

'This…this feeling what is it? It's familiar, like some distant dream.' Remus thought to himself

"I think that stuff was actually alive." James whispered cutting into Remus' thoughts.

"That was impossible" Peter continued.

"No that was Mione Crane." Remus finished as the bell rang to be getting to class.


	6. Ch6 Prank Night Part 1

Ch.7 Prank night part 1

Classes commenced and Hermione found herself moving along with the flow of things quite easily considering their situation. Though finding herself biting her tongue in class to keep from blurting out and answer to a question or sitting on her hands to keep from raising them began to annoy her. Even more so was when she answered a question wrong purposely. Or when Ron whispered an answer in her ear when she was called upon even though she knew every answer by heart. It was a small price to pay to keep up the appearance that she was not Hermione Granger but Mione Crane.

Her new life was moving along so well it made her wonder about what her life was meant to be like. If this was her destiny. Of course all this talk and thought of destiny reminded her of Harry. She loved Harry she really did more than herself and her life. They both knew they were not meant to be together but that did not weaken their bond at all. They had a stronger bond than anything anyone could ever comprehend or imagine. She missed him so much. She knew she did not believe in destiny every time she thought of Harry Potter.

She did not believe in the impossible, prophecy, fate, destiny, or of anything of that nature. Harry had suffered through so much and because of what? Because some power crazed half-blood child heard a prophecy wrong? Because that same power crazed boy, yes boy for he could not be called a man, decided he deserved to be leader. To achieve that goal his parents, James and Lily Potter were murdered. It marked Harry forever. His destiny was controlled by almost everyone but himself. I stand by the words of John Conner "The future is not set. There is no fate but what we make for ourselves." That will be my mantra.

Yet there was no sign of Harry Potter anywhere in this time. She looked for signs of her best friend along with Ron and Ginny everyday. He was nowhere to be found. It didn't exactly make anyone feel easy. That did not keep them from smiling though especially when in the presence of others. No one could really see that their smiles weren't genuine except for one. Remus Lupin.

As the days turned to weeks the week to months Remus continued to watch her. She knew this of course but she pretended she had no idea that this wolf was stalking her every smile. Remus Lupin could see through her. He knew something was not quite right about any of them, many a night the Marauders could be found in their dorm talking about the mysterious trio. Determined to solve the mystery they would all watch them any chance they were given. No one was yet to get close not even physically to them. The three stayed their distance.

It all had started with the arrival of Mione Crane. When it was just the brother and sister the Marauders reasoned they were very social trying to fit in. But, when Mione Crane had arrived they closed themselves off from everyone but each other. Why? No one but the Trio themselves knew.

It was already mid November and they had nothing. The Marauders no clues, the Trio no signs. If only there was hope.

This was her life. Every morning she would wake, shower and dress in the awful fashion of this decade. She would than walk with Ginny and Ron down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. They would keep to themselves speaking to no one else. If they could not impact this life the future would not be altered or fall apart. They would than go to their lessons, eat lunch and dinner. Homework and other free activities than the three of them would sleep.

It had become a habit for Ron to sleep in the bed with Ginny and Hermione. Sometimes Hermione in the middle, sometimes Ron or Ginny. It had become a large form of comfort for the group being so far from home. After everything that has happened nightmares had become an almost nightly occurrence. The other two would normally wake and comfort the one drowning in their dreams.

Than the day would start all over again. And so another day began.

"Hermione let's go!" Ginny whispered urgently giggling madly.

"I'm coming. Hold your hippogriffs!" She whispered back as she quickly dressed in the dark. "I don't want to wake up Ron."

"Too late."

"Sorry Ron" Ginny mumbled finally just turning on the light so Hermione could dress in the light.

"AHH GIN MY EYES! I SAID I WAS AWAKE NOT BLIND!" Ron yelled covering his eyes under his pillow.

"Well you might as well be now." Ginny shot back which earned Ron throwing his pillow at the offending witch but accidentally whacking Hermione.

"Ah!" a small squeak was all that was heard before Hermione tripped over her jeans which were only halfway up her thighs and hit the floor.

"Oh my god." Ginny said in laughter as she crawled from one side of the bed to the other peaking over the side greeted with the sight of Hermione on the floor jeans around her ankles lying on her face the pillow, like a cherry, on top.

"Great going Weasley." Hermione mumbled as she pulled her jeans up the rest of the way from her spot on the floor.

Ron mumbled something along the lines of an apology before throwing his legs over the bedside and leaving the room for coffee. All three of them had acquired a taste of the black substance during their time at the order when they needed to be awake no matter what time. Caffeine and lots of it seemed to help and coffee, well it was the best source and it was cheap.

"Well so much for sneaking out." Ginny smiled as she helped a now dressed Hermione up.

"Padfoot get up." James whispered pushing Sirius from the bed and onto the floor.

"BLOODY FU—" Sirius was thankfully cut off by a pillow in the face.

"Shut up Padfoot you'll wake up the entire tower." Remus hissed to him while pulling on a pair of trousers.

"Hurry up and get dressed." James laughed while he got the things they needed from his trunk.

"It's Prank Night."

"You two do know that it's 2:15 in the bloody morning. What are you doing?" Ron grumbled as she stumbled back into the bedroom coffee in hand.

"Yes we are aware _obviously_." Ginny rolled her eyes as she collected a large bag and shrunk it to fit in her jean pocket.

"That doesn't answer my question." Ron nudged a bit more.

"We are going to the prefect's bathroom Ron." Hermione said deciding to go ahead and inform him.

"At _2:15_ in the…_oh_." Ron suddenly grinned but that grin did not last for long. It soon turned into a smirk that would make even the Malfoys proud.

It had become sort of a tradition to go to the prefect's bathroom on the third floor at random hours of the night to party. It was a way to unwind during the war. Of course they had not escaped the war for it was only beginning here. It might not be a party with just the two of them but they would have fun.

"_Skinny dipping_?" Ron suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a brief moment before laughing.

It was no secret what each of them looked like naked. The first time the words skinning dipping had left Hermione's mouth when they were 14 it was the beginning. It was awkward of course but soon nudity because natural for them. It's not like they stood around naked or let their eyes freely roam the bodies of their best friends. But if an accident occurred or the bubbles disappeared it was strange it was simply what it was.

As Hermione and Ginny looked at each other something in their eyes flashed. Before it even hit Ron they were running out the room and down the halls towards the stairs. The only thought going through theirs minds were _this is our lives_ and _I can't believe we run this silently._

"Here we go." Ron smiled to himself for no one else was in their rooms. He put out the lights grabbed a robe and towel before taking off down the halls after his sister and best friend.

"Do you have everything Prongs." Sirius Black asked as the walked down the deserted halls of Hogwarts.

"Yea yea I've got everything. Don't you think this prank is kinda weak? I mean it's only a bathroom there are others people can use." James whispered back as they turned another corner.

"I aaagree" Peter stammered loudly.

"SHHH!" Remus turned on Peter as he glanced around the corner.

"Well than let's do all the bathrooms. We can start at the first floor and work our way up." Sirius suggested.

"Slughorn is down there. We could get caught." Remus decided to turn to his reason than his spontaneous nature.

"Why don't we just use the map?" James asked throwing his hands up.

They had come to a halt in the middle of the hall, frustrated to no end. They had planned this prank for two weeks and now it was going to fall apart on the night of the prank. No they were professionals.

"McGonagall!" Peter squeaked and they all scrambled behind a tapestry they knew hide and alcove.

"I can't believe this. We're going to get expelled!" Peter whined as he began to cry.

"Shut up Wormtail!" Sirius hissed covering Peter's mouth just as McGonagall stopped in front of the tapestry.

When she had passed them all let out a breath most didn't know they had been holding.

"You guys I forgot the map. I was rustling for it while we were in the alcove. I can't believe I left it." James whispered urgently.

"Great going Prongs." Sirius felt the need to comment.

"Well let's go back and get it. Just in case." Remus whispered already heading back to the tower. Looking at his watch the clock read 2:15.


	7. Ch7 Prank Night Part 2

Ch. 8 Prank Night Pt. 2

Hermione and Ginny reached the bathroom in record time. The stairs had moved on Ron so they had more than a good running start. The bathroom looked exactly the same large swimming pool sized bath waterfall faucets everywhere. Hermione and Ginny quickly transfigured a bench into a dressing screen. They then began to fill the pool to the top with warm water and bubbles of random scents.

"Ron_ isn't_ going to like smelling like a daisy." Hermione laughed to Ginny as they watched the 'tub' fill.

"Oh well." Ginny laughed twirling her wand.

"Gin don't forget the spell." Hermione reminded as she got the shrunken towels out of their pockets.

"_Silencio_." Ginny laughed pointing her wand at the door so their 'fun' wouldn't be overheard.

"Gin what kind of food do we want tonight?" Hermione asked while she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"I'm _so_ feeling milkshakes." Ginny smirked than at the same time the girls turned to each other and yelled out "MUFFINS!"

"What kind of bathroom party would this be _without_ Muffins?" Hermione asked throwing her arms up into the air.

"A damn bad one in my opinion. Muffins are needed for happiness and survival." Ginny laughed puffing up her chest putting on a perfect McGonagall voice.

"Not to mention we are to skinny we have to eat more get some good old meat on those bones." Hermione retaliated with a great Molly Weasley.

Hermione conjured the muffins and milkshakes before going behind the changing screen and throwing off almost all of her clothes. She and Ginny had agreed if Ron was coming they would stay in their knickers. No bra was expectable no underwear for the girls was not.

"Gin" Hermione called from behind the screen.

"Music?"

"Yes." Hermione laughed. They could always read each other so well ever since third year when Hermione would spend the summer at the Weasley house and the time they spent together became more and more frequent. When the other was thinking the thoughts of a crazy than the other was right there finishing the thought. It was great to have good girl friends.

Ginny conjured a boom box and turned up the volume on the radio. She began to dance while Hermione laughed from behind the screen. Stripping into her knickers as she went Hermione ran at Ginny grabbed her hand.

"AHHH!!" Hermione screamed as she ran and jumped into the water bringing Ginny with her.

Ginny who had decided to do some laps left Hermione to float around and stare at the enchanted ceiling. She was a peace floating in the water.

"You_ finally_ got the map?" Sirius asked James as he came back down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

"Got it." James smirked holding it up.

"Well than let's go we don't have much time left. James check the map." Remus suggested as they left the common room.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." James recited from heart and the map unfolded. He checked the halls to see that the only teachers awake were McGonagall and Flitwick who were patrolling one on the ground floor the other near the astronomy tower.

Than a name James didn't recognize flickered across the page.

"You guys, who is _Ronald Weasley_?" James asked.

"Who?" Peter asked.

"Let's take a look." Sirius said taking the map from James. "I can't see, _Lumos_." Sirius said pointing his wand at the map.

"Where was he Prongs?" Remus asked looking over Sirius shoulder.

"A few hallways away from the third floor prefect bathroom." James informed them putting a hand to his chin in thought. Who was Ronald Weasley?

"Prongs this says Ronald _Plath_." Remus said shaking his head.

"I know what I saw Moony. Let me see it." James asked taking the map from Padfoot.

And low and behold it shown Ronald Plath.

"Isn't Ronald Plath a member of the Trio?" Peter asked in confusion.

With the same thoughts as Hermione Remus thought 'Peter your village is calling.' "Yea Wormtail that's _why_ we're confused."

"Oh" Peter replied shyly.

"Why would Ronald Plath be up this early?" Sirius asked staring at the map.

"I want to know why he's going to the Prefect bathroom. If only we could see if there was someone inside." James stated. He was clearly frustrated but they all knew that the map would not show inside the bathrooms.

"Than let's go look." Remus said with a gleam in his eye that was rarely seen there. It was a gleam of mischief.

"Ron's coming quick get under the bubbles!" Ginny whispered to Hermione as they both swam to the edge of the water and waited hiding under a cloak of bubbles.

"Gin, Mione. Where are you guys?" Ron walked in looking around. Something did not quit feel right. But by the time he realized it, it was too late. He was already going face first into the water fully clothed.

Hermione and Ginny had jumped out from under the bubbles and grabbed his legs yanking him into the water with them. Laughing they watched Ron come out of the water brown hair in face with a shocked facial expression and a finger Mrs. Weasley would tear off if she saw.

"Ron. Why are you wearing your glamour?" Ginny asked as Ron pulled himself out of the water and pealed his wet clothes off laying them over the screen to dry out a bit.

"Because, my dear sister, I realized halfway down the hallway here in I were seen and I wasn't Ronald Plath and I was _in fact_ Ronald Weasley we'd be in some sort of enormously _bloody_ trouble."

"Wow Ron, that was actually…_smart_ of you." Hermione said in faked awe that dripped with sarcasm which resorted in Ron throwing one of his wet socks at her.

"What's with you and throwing things this morning?" Hermione asked as she peeled his sock off of her head.

"And to think _no one_ noticed that I did the charm _on my own_ and it's perfect." Ron said in mock hurt stabbing himself in the chest with his hand.

Hermione and Ginny cast their glamour charms just in case of intrusion following in Ron's example.

"Wow this hair is really heavy when it's wet." Hermione laughed as her waist length hair weighed her down a little bit more.

Ron stripped down to his boxers and jumped into the water creating a large splash.

"SPLASH WAR!" Ron bellowed. Soon there was water splashing every which way coming out of wands, being pushed by hands, kicked by feet. It was a tsunami of great proportion.

In all the confusion the three of them never heard the bathroom door open.

"I can't hear anything Prongs." Remus and Sirius said at the same time. Remus was using his wolf hearing, Sirius his dogs.

"Silencing charm." James stated the obvious.

Remus stared at the door for a moment thinking of all the different scenarios playing through his mind of what could be on the other side of that door.

'Please don't let him be with her.' Remus found himself thinking. Why would he think that? Mione was not his he had not said more than a couple sentences to her since she arrived. She did not belong to him. He did not love her. Why would it matter if she was along with Plath in there?

"Remus we can go back and do our prank somewhere else instead. We don't have to go in there." James told him putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Remus had finally told Sirius, James, and Peter of his suspicions of Mione Crane being the girl from the tower. The girl that was falling from the sky.

James knew even if Remus did not. That whoever that girl was she touched Remus that day she fell. She gave him a smile and that was all it took to stab an arrow into his heart and label him hers. If Remus thought it was Mione Plath than that was where his heart would lay. Remus could lie to himself about why he followed her and why he stalked her smiles. But James knew different. Remus Lupin was smitten.

"No. Let's check it out." Remus said and turned the door knob.

A/N:

So I know that the map can probably see who is inside the bathroom but that would have ruined my story for me. Also. The room that the trio are staying in was created by Dumbledore thus James and them don't know where it is thus is why it's not on the map and they can't track them back to their rooms.

Please Review. If you have any questions statements anything please let me know. Suggestions are always welcome.

I'll update as soon as I can.


	8. Ch8 Prank Night Park 3

Prank Night pt.3

Hermione was in mid splash when Ron vanished and appeared underneath her launching her into the air and to the other end of the pool near the door.

"Ron!" She screamed loudly laughing once she came up for air. Ron and Ginny were in mid-splash battle when Hermione heard a voice.

"_Mione…"_

"What did you say Gin?" Hermione yelled across the pool. Ginny though did not hear her for she had said nothing.

"_Mione Crane."_ she heard a voice sing.

"Wait that voice it's…my own." Hermione thought to herself clamping a hand on her throat.

"_Down here Mione."_ It sang again this time with more force once again getting impatient.

Than she saw her, she looked into the water and next to her was the reflection of Hermione Granger the 'warrior bride'.

"You…"

"_Yes me. Don't be frightened dear; they can not see me as you can."_ Hermione giggled as Mione turned to look at Ron and Ginny who were now in full fledged war.

"Why are you here? Who are you? What's going—"

"_I'm here for you love. To warn you. Get out of the water Mione. Get out right now Mione Crane."_

"What about Ginny and Ron?" Mione asked worriedly as she began pulling herself from the water.

"_They aren't the ones that need protecting."_

"But—"

Remus turned the door knob and walked inside followed quickly by Padfoot and Prongs. Only when they had gotten fully into the room did they really take in the scene. Mione Crane standing in only and I mean only a pair of deep purple lace knickers completely soaked. Ginerva Plath and Ronald Plath both in the tub splashing away wearing apparently nothing. There was a dressing screen and a boom box playing old muggle music and a table of food.

Unfortunately for them before a word came out of their mouths Mione Crane noticed they were there.

Hermione had just gotten out of the tub and looked back into the water noticing her 'other self' had vanished. When she looked up out of the corner of her eye she saw him. Remus Lupin. Turning her head in the direction of the doorway she found the rest of the marauder gang.

She did not think, she did not see Ron or Ginny, she saw nothing but the group at the door. Than the spells began.

Throwing her hand into the air she screamed "_ACCIO WAND_!" Her wand came whizzing into her hand with a beautiful flourish.

Before any of the boys had their hands on their wands she was ready for them.

"_CONJUNCTIVITIS_!" She yelled pointing her wand at Peter sealing his eyes shut causing him to screech in pain.

Throwing her arm over her head in standard wizard dueling posture she fired off another "_STUPIFY!_" It hit Sirius straight in the chest she watched him fall to the ground seemingly asleep.

Remus finally had his wand out but Hermione Granger was faster "_Expelliarmus_"

Remus blocked just in time. James seeing the state of the other two began to fire off spells on his own. By this time Ron and Ginny were out of the 'pool' and firing spells on their own. Ron pulled Hermione by the waist out of the way of a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"_Furnunculus_" Ron bellowed hitting Remus who was to busy blocking another Expelliarmus from Hermione to notice Ron on his left.

"_STUPIFY_!" James yelled at Ron who got thrown into the pool.

Ginny had hit James moments after with a mean Bat-Boogey Hex.

While all the boys were yelling about their selected curses Ginny and Hermione quickly ran behind the dressing screen and threw their shirts back on.

"WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Hermione yelled at the boys.

"Wait…" Hermione stopped for a moment and looked around. "Ronald?"

"Oh shit Ron." Ginny cried and dove into the pool after her brother.

"Here! Ginerva give me his arms!" Hermione yelled to her while she lied down on her stomach on the edge of the pool reaching into the water for her best friend.

"Oh my god. _Ron_? Ron!" Ginny shook him once they had gotten her stunned brother from the water.

"Gin calm down." Hermione said trying to sooth her. "_Ennervate_" Hermione said pointing her wand at Ron's face.

He tried to take a gasp of air but than began choking on water.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." Ginny cried in the background holding her brothers hand.

"Ginerva stand up go help the boys over there."

"But-"

"Ginerva I need you to calm down and you're not going to do that over here. He'll be fine." Hermione insisted.

Ginny walked over to the boys and got them all, in their confusion and helpless attempts to cure themselves, to stand together.

"Hold still. _Finite Incantatem_" Ginny spoke rolling her eyes but still crying a bit none the less.

They went to move around Ginny to Hermione and Ron in the background but she could hear Hermione "_Anapneo_". Ron than took a few deep breaths and began speaking to Hermione. Only than did she know he was alright.

"I don't think so! WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING HERE?! SCARING US LIKE THAT!!! THERE COULD HAVE BEEN AN _ACCIDENT_. YOU LEACHERS! SPYING ON US _SKINNY DIPPING_! "Ginny had only gotten started when Hermione walked with Ron over to the bench so he could sit.

"Just like mum." Ron smiled fondly in memory while Hermione fetched his clothes.

Remus found himself moving his eyes away from the angry blonde in front of him to the scene of Hermione and Ron on the bench.

Hermione was now straddling the bench in her lace knickers and white t-shirt. She had pulled her long raven hair into a ponytail and was lovingly petting Ronald Plath's hair while he spoke to her in whispered tones. Even with his wolfish senses he couldn't understand what was going on. He thought there was nothing to be seen while he felt the green monster well inside him.

Ronald had made her laugh and she kissed him on the corner of the mouth before standing and walking over to Ginny.

"What were you _thinking_? What are you _doing_ here; actually, I would like answered first." Hermione asked in a stern tone.

Ginny poked Hermione in the side making her turn to her. She was being Hermione Granger not Mione Crane.

"Look we just saw _Plath_ over there come this way so we followed him and wanted to see what was going on." Peter tried to explain while Sirius and James Whispered to each other.

"You know if you guys wanted to see me bathe you could have just asked." Ron laughed a bit as he came up behind the girls. Ginny now in a purple top with her pink knickers.

"Gross." Peter commented and no one looked at him. James and Sirius simply looked at each other and than fell to their knees and bowed before Ron's feet.

"You are holy Ronald Plath." they chanted together while everyone looked upon them flabbergasted.

"I mean you had two girls almost _naked_ in a bathtub." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows when he came up once.

"Yea but one is his _sister_." Remus said rolling his eyes.

"Who cares? No offense ladies." James commented. Hermione and Ginny were now laughing so hard they had tears coming from their glamour eyes.

"I think my life long dream has come true." Sirius said wiping a nonexistent tear from his eyes.

"What would _that_ be Padfoot?" Remus asked sarcastically

"To see two beautiful girls duel _topless_ Moony." Padfoot grinned with no shame.

"Oh yea." They chanted together again.

"I don't know them." Remus said covering his face with his hands.

"Yes you have very nice _bosoms_…I mean you're smokin'…I mean I they're sexy…I bet you'd be _great_ sex is for _mudbloods_ is what I mean." Peter stammered trying to take Sirius and James lead.

Hermione and Ginny instantly looked scandalized and Ron stepped up in front of them as if to hide them from view.

James and Sirius instantly got off the floor while Remus had the decency to look ashamed.

"I mean…sorry." Peter said quietly.

Hermione had a moment of complete hate for Peter. Little did the boys in front of them know that this creature they called Peter Pettigrew was a traitor and would be responsible for the death of James Potter. She turned and looked at the water behind her and Hermione was there.

"_Mione…don't forget who you are."_ Hermione Granger whispered.

"I know Hermione." Hermione thought in her head as she saw her vanish from sight.

Ron had turned the color of his natural hair and there was an awkward silence. Normally Ron would be yelling by now or at least trying to punch Peter or curse him. Though he was being surprisingly calm. Hermione thought it to be part of his image.

Every time one of the Marauders tried to open their mouths to say something they quickly shut it. They did not know what to say. Not only had he just harassed these two girls who could out spell all of them but he called them mudblood. The funny thing about it was that was what Hermione was. She was a muggle born but Ginny was not. Ginny had never been called anything like that before. Sure people made fun of her family but never in her life had she been so insulted and it wasn't even true. Ginny began to sob slightly behind Ron which only made him ball his hand into a fist which did not go unnoticed by the others.

"Ronald." Hermione spoke gently in Ron's ear putting a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face her a look of sadness and anger on his face.

"Mione you heard him." Ron spoke not trying to keep his voice down while Peter cowered at the chance of being beat up.

James, Sirius, and Remus would save him right? They would protect him right? Peter found himself thinking.

"Yes. I'm okay. I'm used to it. I know what it feels like. Ginnynerva," Hermione quickly saved herself "Does not." Hermione nudged Ron in Ginny's direction.

"Mione." he said slightly sympathetic.

"Ronald," Hermione said putting a hand to his lips and smiled softly, "It's alright."

In that moment of tenderness did Remus ever find himself hating someone for the sole reason of jealousy.

Hermione turned to Peter and made to move foreword. But Remus put a hand on her shoulder. "Mione…" Hermione just moved his hand from her shoulder and took another step foreword pushing past James and Sirius.

"_Peter_?" Hermione said softly trying to keep everything she knew he would become behind her. "I forgive you. It's alright. Just go apologize to Ginerva." Hermione nodded her head at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Plath." Peter whispered.

Ginny just nodded in response. "Let's go Gin." Ron whispered and they went out the door.

"I'll be there in a minute." Hermione called after Ron who nodded in response.

All five of them cleaned up the mess that had been made in the bathroom in complete silence.

"Look it's almost sunrise I think you should go back to your dorms and get some sleep before class tomorrow." Hermione finally said after everything had been cleaned and she was gathering up all of their belongings and shrinking them to put in her pockets. She had put her jeans on after Ron and Ginny had left.

"Look we are all really sorry. _Really_ sorry." James said finally speaking up for their misbehavior.

"It's fine."

"No it's not." Sirius replied.

"Please just leave." Hermione said exhausted. She was not ready or willing to deal with their guilt right now.

"Right" James, Sirius, and Peter all moved to leave.

"Moony you coming?" One asked Hermione wasn't paying attention. Her eyes and Remus' has caught each other and neither wanted to let go.

He waved an arm never letting his eyes leave hers. "In a minute. You go."

"Ok." They quickly left and headed back to their dorm leaving Remus and Hermione alone.

Remus took a few steps foreword toward her so they were only arms length away, completely forgetting his shyness.

"Mione…" Remus whispered. He didn't know why he whispered but he felt as though if he spoke to loudly this feeling he was having would break and vanish.

"Yes Prof—Remus."

"Eat with us tomorrow. Don't eat alone." Remus said taking another step foreword.

"You know I'm _never_ alone." Hermione responded and the double meaning was not lost on Remus.

"_Please_?" He asked.

Hermione Granger or should we say Mione Crane at this moment was mesmerized. It was as though she was completely intoxicated and couldn't think straight. She didn't know how or why but right now she was feeling Remus Lupin and not as her Professor.

He also felt this intimate moment. They were speaking in tones that could only be described as though their lips were centimeters apart when in actuality they were feet apart.

"Please." He whispered again.

"Yes." Hermione responded before turning and going back to her dorms without another word.

When Hermione got back to their rooms Ron and Ginny were on the couch waiting for her. Ginny had calmed down and was letting Ron pet her hair in a brotherly fashion.

"I got all of our stuff." Hermione said smiling to herself.

"That's not all you got." Ginny implied.

"What?"

"Nothing Ron." Hermione smiled.

"Hermione I'm so sorry." Ginny said quietly. It was the first time since Hermione first met Ginny that she ever really seemed small to her.

"Why are you sorry Gin?" Hermione asked kneeling in front of her.

"Because I never knew how much it hurt to be called. Well I never knew." Gin said softly.

"Gin." Ron said softly.

"Ginny it doesn't hurt me anymore because I know they are wrong. I have no mud in my blood because my blood is just as good as anyone else's. Let's get you to bed. You'll need some sleep to rest up for tomorrow."

"What's so big about tomorrow Mione?" Ron called to her while Hermione and Ginny dressed in the bathroom.

"We're eating with the Marauders."

That night Ginny slept in the middle of the bed between her best friend and her brother.

Remus left the bathroom and the whole way to the dorm he was in a daze. When he returned James was talking to Peter about his actions in the corner. They all knew he meant not harm but he was Peter he was awkward. It wasn't his fault.

"What has you on cloud 9 Moony?" Sirius asked plopping down on his bed.

"Nothing Pads." Remus said undressing for a few hours sleep before classes.

"Well so much for Prank Night." James shrugged before finally turning out the light.

A/N: Thankyou for reviews I hope you liked the ending to Prank Night. Some of you asked me if Harry would ever show up or if he would show up soon. Yes Harry will be in this story. I have exactly how he is going to show up in my mind. So it will be a couple of chapters because I need Hermione, Ginny, and Ron to be closer to the Marauders before it happens.

Please any more questions or comments even suggestions are totally welcome.

I know this Chapter is very long but I didn't feel the need to make it into two. I was on a roll and well I didn't think you needed any suspence.


	9. Ch9 Did She Really Love Him?

Chapter 10: Did she really love him?

"_SURPRISE I'M HOME!" Hermione yelled running into her house out of the fireplace that had been connected to the flu-network only for her trip home. She had spent the beginning of her summer vacation at the Borrow with Ron and Ginny and was coming home early as a surprise for her parents._

_What she found was a surprise alright and not one of the best nature._

"_Hello?" Hermione's voice instantly became quiet and timid. The room was dark and as she stepped foreword she heard a crunch. Looking down she had stepped on the broken glass of a picture frame that normally sat on the mantle of the fireplace. The picture was of her and her mum when she was younger both of the them were 'twirling' the picture had caught them in mid twirl both facing each other arms stretched to the skies._

_Suddenly Hermione was frightened. Normally that was not the first emotion that came to her. _

"_Mum? Dad?" She said almost in a whispered. Instantly she dropped her trunk and took out her wand._

_She did not know if anyone was in the house or not so she started with the room on her left and made her way throughout the entire downstairs checking every closet, every nook. No mother, no father, no nothing of any sort._

_You would think the fact that the downstairs was clear of any other sign of confrontation except the picture would comfort her slightly. Why did the thought that she might have knocked the picture over on her way in cross her mind? Because to think that would be fooling herself._

_Hermione slowly began to ascend the stairs. She took her bedroom first, slowly walking into the room the door having already been open. Her room looked as though a tornado had been brought through it. Mirrors were broken, extra clothes were thrown everywhere, and her dresser was in pieces. _

_The first sign of death was the owl she had bought her parents so they could better keep in touch when she was at school was laying on the floor next to her window with a letter attached to its leg. There was no wound anywhere on the poor owl. Its name had been Italics._

_The panic had risen but she refused to let her mind jump to any kind of conclusion. She moved from her room and checked the bathroom and the small library they had upstairs. All that was left was her parent's bedroom and the master bath._

_Slowly she opened the door but instantly shut it._

_Her vision grew red and her head light. She opened the door once more and took in the sight. Her father was clearly gone, tortured to death his body in an unnatural position on the floor. She scanned the room but no signs of her mother. She moved to the bathroom and there she was. She had been stripped down and bled to death in the shower. Hermione knew her death was not quick, her hair wasn't even wet. She could still smell the metallic of their blood._

_Hermione did not attempt to touch them or shake them awake. She did not cry or scream. She simply turned and ran from the house. She ran out the front door and into the street and only than did she see the dark mark above the house of her childhood._

"_Hermione wake up." She heard her name being called by a familiar voice._

"_Mione." she heard another._

_Finally she was pulled from the memory she was forced to relieve in the form of a dream._

"You okay? It's time to get up Hermione." Ginny said softly.

"Yea it was…just a dream." Hermione said shaking her head and sitting up.

Of course it hadn't been a dream. It had happened only a few months before she came here to live. Her parents were dead. And that was real.

Hermione stood and tried to shake off the dream. It was almost time for breakfast. She wasn't hungry and should probably skip it so no one asked why she wasn't eating. But, she had promised Remus Lupin she would be there.

She quickly showered and put on another hideous fashion of this time.

"I'll never get used to this. These bows and skirts are atrocious!" Ginny sighed while she gathered her things into her school bag.

"I know. I've heard rumors though that we are going to get a casual day so that we can wear whatever she wish during that school day." Ron commented taking a moment to yawn after each couple of words.

"That would be great!" Ginny sighed happily.

Once again they cast their glamour charms and finished getting ready. As Hermione found herself walking towards the Great Hall she felt slightly different, slightly nervous. She looked up at the ceiling as she walked and get ride of the problem.

Suddenly it hit her. She was a taken woman, not really but technically, and she had agreed to eat with Remus. Of course she could claim it was just breakfast and completely innocent but was it. She remembered how they spoke to each other that previous night after he had seen her in _only_ knickers.

Hermione could remember the gleam in his amber eyes and how soft he looked. How much she wanted to be closer. It was like she could not feel her body for a moment she was ascending into heaven looking only through the eyes of a young man.

"I can't. This isn't _right_." Hermione found herself saying out loud.

"Mione?" Ronald asked turning to her and stopping.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking it's nothing." Hermione quickly covered. Ron who had 'the emotional depth of a teaspoon' quickly shrugged it off.

She loved Dean, didn't she? Recently she found herself thinking less and less of him. Was he really that expendable to her life. Sure she loved him but did she mistake that love for more than it was? Was she just so close to a fairytale ending that she needed because of the war that she lied to herself that it was true?

Did she cry because she loved him? Or was it because the dream was over and she was once again plummeting into reality? So many questions and no answers. Eating breakfast with Remus & the rest of the Marauders was not going to help her answer them.

A/N: I know this was a really short chapter but I felt the need to go ahead and get it out as soon as possible.

Please I would like reviews good bad anything. Comments, questions, or suggestions.

Also I'm not a big qudditch writer. So I would like some help writing an upcomming quidditch scene. Or prohaps you all find me capable of doing so on my own.

To anglbby989: They were fighting because Hermione attacked. Remember she has been in a war for about 6 years now. She is in a different time and she not exactly safe. She standing there topless when some guys come in. What was her first instinct? It was to protect herself. She shut peters eyes so he couldn't see and knocked out Sirius. Only than did the boys fight back. Ginny and Ron were just caught up in it all.

Remember now that Luna and Neville took the first portkey and was not hit by the mysterious white light. So they weren't sent back into time. But they might get worked into the story later on.

P.S I'm a girl. Someone mailed me asking if I was male.

Anyway R&R

-Charlie K.


	10. Ch10 So Much for Breakfast

Chapter 11: So Much For Breakfast

When Remus woke up that morning he was feeling exhilarated and refreshed. He quickly got up, showered and finished dressing. He even ran a comb through his sandy hair.

"James should I have shaved?" Remus asked looking into a mirror on the wall next to Sirius' bed.

"Remus it's only breakfast. Sheesh." James laughed as he finished with his tie.

"If you ask me Mione Crane is the kind of girl that likes rugged men. I think a little stubble would turn her on." said with bark like laughter.

"I should have shaved." Remus moaned as he put his things together into his school bag.

Now he was nervous. But, why? He was eating breakfast and not only with her but with the entire Great Hall and her two friends, not mention all of his.

Perhaps it was how close they were last night. Arms length apart of course but he couldn't help but think they were so much closer.

"Hey Moony wipe that dreamy look of your face and let's get going." Sirius laughed patting him on the back as he moved by on his way to the door.

"Yea I'm hungry, let's eat." Prongs commented as they walked down the stairs leading to the Great Hall.

"Yea starved." Peter added lamely but as usual he was to busy trying to copy Sirius and James to watch were he was going. Peter lost his footing but saved himself with the railing but not before knocking someone the rest of the way down the stairs.

A scream was heard and than nothing.

Hermione and Ron were just beginning to walk down the staircase when they heard the scream and saw a witch get pushed all the way down the stairs. The culprit was Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh my god." James said aloud as they all just stood and stared for a moment in complete shock for the witch wasn't moving. In a matter of seconds they were being pushed out of the way but Mione Crane and the Plaths. Remus watched as Mione ran past him the rest of the way down the stairs and to the fallen witch.

Taking a closer look at the witch from the distance at which they were frozen he audibly gasped. He knew her and he knew her well.

"Peter…" Remus whispered. "Run."

With Remus's encouragement Peter ran back up the stairs and back to the dorms to hide. Remus was only trying to protect Peter for he knew the moment everyone found out who that witch was, he was doomed.

Peter was a good friend and it was an accident but others might not see it that way. It was not always the best idea to run but soon Remus could not even protect him from his own friends.

Hermione and the others raced past the Marauders to the fallen witch. Ginny who was preparing to be a mediwitch told Ron strictly not to move her to run and get Madam Pomfrey. Ron readably a bilged and ran off to the Hospital wing to fetch the nurse.

Hermione looked up and saw Peter begin to run away. She almost stood to take off after him but decided against it. She watched as Ginny checked the unidentified girls pulse by her hand to make sure she hadn't broken her neck.

Hermione moved the girl's hair from her face and let out an audible gasp. "This is Lily Evans." She whispered to Ginny who nodded.

Ginny looked up at James sadly and nodded to Hermione.

"James!" Hermione yelled running back up the stairs with gusto.

James took a step back afraid he was in trouble but when he saw the look on Mione Cranes face he knew something was wrong.

"What is it? Is that girl alright? Do you need any help?" James asked quickly.

"James…its Lily Evans." Hermione said quietly.

Suddenly James froze and felt as though he were going to die and fall down the stairs himself. He has loved Lily Evans ever since he met her six years ago.

"Is…is she okay?" Sirius asked the question for James who seemed unable to move.

"I don't know." Hermione said softly.

Remus looked at James a look of pity on his face. He knew how James felt about Lily. He always wished he could feel that way about someone also one day. Of course Lily did not love James Potter but to let oneself love someone at all is a gift. Remus did not even love himself so how could he even begin to love another?

Madam Pomfrey arrived quickly and levitated Lily onto a stretcher to be brought to the Hospital Wing. James followed behind her in a zombie-like fashion.

In minutes Lily was awake and talking. All the worry had really been for nothing. She had broken her arm and hit her head a little hard knocking her unconscious. She blamed no one feeling as though it were probably an accident.

No one said anything about it being Peter, not even Ron. They all just smiled and said they were glad she was going to be fine. Soon Hermione feeling a moment coming up ushered everyone out of the room with the pretense of collecting Lily's things while Madam Pomfrey seed to her arm and the few cuts and bruises she received. James stayed with Lily on Hermione's insistence that someone stay with her.

At their exit Ginny and Hermione both winked at James while Sirius muttered a 'good luck mate' in his ear.

"Potter you know you don't have to stay I'm completely fine." Lily said a bit awkwardly. She knew James was arrogant and hot-headed most of the time. But to show concern for her just derailed her all together. He was always harassing her with a cocky expression or calling her by her sir name adding comments with sarcasm. But to see him actually care for her well being was awing her.

"No, Lily. I want to stay." He practically yelled at her with his urgency which made her smile a bit.

"You know this is the first time you've ever called me Lily, right?" She smiled teasingly.

"Than perhaps you should call me James more often." He responded coyly which made her raise an eyebrow but brighten none the less.

No one in the world could surpass Lily Evans kindness. It was , like Justice, blind to whom it touched. She really was a beautiful person inside and out which made him love her even more.

"Alright, James." Lily smiled.

Once they had all gathered Lily's things and brought them into the Great Hall on Lily's instruction Hermione spoke.

"Where is Peter?" She asked Remus in particular having seen their exchange.

"I don't know." Remus replied already getting uncomfortable.

"Why did he run than?" Ginny asked.

"He ran? What a coward." Ron said through clenched teeth.

"Hey mate that's my friend." Sirius said to Ron speaking up.

Hermione knew were the real problem was.

"Remus? Why did you tell him to run? You knew it was Lily didn't you. How could you tell him to run away?!" Hermione was outraged. Speaking to Remus as though he lead Snape into the shrieking shack on a full moon.

It was nowhere near that serious but the act itself was wrong.

Sirius turned to Remus slowly and with disappointment. "Moony?" he asked.

All eyes were on Remus which made him very uncomfortable. What he had done was wrong but he did it to protect a friend. Does that make it right?

"I thought once James found out it was Lily he might try to hurt Peter." Remus said sticking up for his actions like a man as supposed to do.

"Well he did push her." Ron said coldly.

"No he didn't. Peter tripped into her." Sirius said now also sticking up for the boy who was one not present and two could not stick up for himself.

"That's not what we saw." Ginny snorted.

"Enough." Hermione said calmly stepping in the middle.

"Look what's done is done and Lily is alright. But Remus…" Hermione said now turning on the young man.

"Here it goes." Ron and Ginny said in unison which made Sirius seem to feel the need to take cover. He backed up with Ron and Ginny.

Remus himself swallowed and took a step back.

"You guys spend so much time being big shots. You're smart and poetic. The mysterious type that girls go for. And Sirius he's the Romantic ladies man that every girl here wants and every guy here wants to be. And James he's the jet setter. He's handsome and popular and good at sports. Courageous. But where does that leave Peter in this group of Marauders? He's the loser." Hermione said heatedly.

"You see here." Remus tried to start to defend himself or at least Peter but was instantly cut off by Hermione.

"Let me finish Remus John Lupin! You think you are protecting him? How ignorant can you be? So much for being the smart one! If you continue to baby Peter and take responsibility for his actions he will NEVER learn! If you keep standing up for him or telling him to run away what does he learn. To be a COWARD! You trying to save Peter in the end is only hurting him worse. Help him when he needs it but let him become more than the rat he is nick named after!" Hermione said poking Remus in the chest every so often with emphases.

By now most of the Great Hall had noticed the fight and was paying close attention, especially Dumbledore. Hermione with a huff flipped her hair and walked over to the Ravenclaw table she grabbed herself and muffin and stormed out to her next class passing James and Lily on her exit.

"What was that about?" Lily asked clearly confused.

"I think…Mione Crane just helped Peter…" Sirius said in awe sitting down on a bench.

Ginny and Ron looked at each other before glancing at a pale Remus Lupin.

"I think we better get to class." Ginny mumbled grabbing a muffin.

"Yea, don't want to be late." Ron added also getting something to eat before following Ginny out of the hall.

"See you later." James said happily obviously not picking up on the awkward atmosphere.

Remus finally sat down next to Sirius embarrassed.

"Well so much for breakfast." He sighed bowing his head slightly.

"At least she called you mysterious." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

From the head table Dumbledore clapped softly in his lap whispering the whole time "Bravo Miss Granger. Bravo."

A/N: Hey two chapters in one day am I good or what? Please R&R I really need help with the Quidditch scene. Any suggestions?

I would like to take a poll as to wither or not I should introduce Snape soon or not? Let the Poll begin:

Should Snape appear?

Yes 0

No 0


	11. Ch11 It Always Ends in Tears

Chapter 12: It always ends in tears.

When the trio walked into their DADA class Hermione was still fuming her scowl firming in place scarring a few first years and smaller second years. Sitting down in the back row farthest from the door Hermione eased into a chair.

"Mione?" Ron started with a quick glance at Ginny.

Ginny, who of course, was giving Ron the it's-suicide-gesture rolled her eyes when he opened his mouth to continue.

"Why are you so mad? I mean it's _just_ Wormtail. Who _cares_ if he's a coward?"

This of course was not the right thing to say. "Why?" Hermione asked her voice dangerously low. "_Why_ you ask?"

"Here we go again." Ginny mumbled and moved to stand on the other side of the class room but not before sneaking Hermione's wand from her pocket in the confusion.

"Hey what's going on?" James asked as the Marauders entered the classroom. Instantly the other three, including wormtail, all looked over to the corner to see Mione Crane yelling quit passionately at Ronald Plath.

Ginny just shook her head than motioned toward Remus and Peter her eyes never leaving James'. He looked so much like her Harry she would get lost from time to time. She missed him so much but she had to remember. This was _not_ Harry Potter and he never would be.

James also became somewhat captivated by the gaze of Ginerva Plath. Gazing into those eyes felt familiar and safe even. Soon they were inches apart just starring at each other. One with a look of tortured longing and the other curiosity.

The exchange was not missed by Lily Evans who had just entered the room. She stopped mid-step in the doorway her eyes slightly tearing and her face instantly red. However a shriek from the other side of the class room brought all of them from their current tasks.

"Yes Mione, I want to know why!" Ron yelled at her now equally as angry.

"Why does it matter Ron! What's done is done!" Hermione responded now becoming aware of all the eyes on them.

"No it's not Hermione! Why are you helping him! _Don't_ you know what he did!! You know what he _is_!" Ron hissed at her.

Everyone could have sworn they saw her shrink a little at Ron's furry. No one in this time had ever seen Ronald Plath raise his voice. Let alone scream like this. It was so out of character. Ronald Plath was good natured, smart, and studious. It was a shame none of them would know that Ronald Plath did not exist and this was _Ron Weasley_.

Remus instantly froze at the words 'what he is.' Where they talking about the fact that he was a monster?

Hermione of course would not back down. The fights between them were famous both of them being too stubborn for it to end it well. It always ended in tears.

"Ronald! He needs help! He needed––" Hermione yelled back.

"MIONE! SHUT UP!" Ron screamed in her face cutting her off. He took another step foreword putting her at the wall, with no way of escape.

Everyone that had entered the classroom by now was deadly silent all eyes on them. Sirius made of step foreword but he found Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione's anger bursting out. "How _DARE_ you speak to me that way."

"TRAITOR! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS MIONE?" Ron's face was now as red as his usual hair. Instantly he regretted his words but valued his pride to much to take them back.

"Traitor?" Hermione's voice cracked and her hand moved on its own accord. A Slap could be heard throughout the entire room. Ron's eyes grew wide and Ginny gasped.

Instantly furious Ron yelled louder than he ever had before as he grabbed her by the wrists and pushed her hard into the wall.

"BY GOD MIONE I WILL GET THROUGH TO YOU!" he yelled inches from her face pulling her by the wrists into the wall again.

Tears had yet to fall from her face but her face was contorted with emotional pain. The physical she could deal with. _This_ she could not.

All of the Marauders moved to help her even Peter who had a feeling Mione Crane was doing this to help him, but they found Ginny had stepped in between them and had not only her wand but Hermione's trained on their faces as well.

"Don't," Ginny warned them, "This is between them."

"HE KILLED THEM!!!" Ron screamed at her his large hands clamped on her wrists.

Hermione slumped and began to sob.

"_Why_ Mione?" Ron asked his voice now at his usual volume.

"I DID IT FOR _HARRY_! WHAT WOULD _HARRY _HAVE DONE!" she yelled with a sob and with the shock of the words that lay on Ron's face she pushed away from him.

Ginny had actually dropped both of the wands to the floor at the words. "Harry?" She whispered.

Just than their Professor had entered the classroom.

"What is going _ON_ in here?" he asked his tone filled with authority.

"Nothing for you to deal with _sir_." Ron responded his eyes now looking around the room as his sarcasm reached his Professors ears.

"Why I _never_. 50 points from…what house are you in today Plath?"

"I'm feeling very Slythern today." Ron said suddenly disgusted with himself letting it show.

Hermione just starred at Ginny who had silently started crying. She felt for her knowing Ginny was in love with Harry and it must be very hard on her that they couldn't find him.

Hermione walked over to Ginny ignored the calls from her Professor. She picked up both wands and pocketed them.

She wrapped her arms around Ginny who had started crying into her neck.

"Ronald." Hermione said and he nodded. He walked over and lifted Ginny into his arms.

He was very proud of Ginny at this moment. She had stayed strong about Harry for so long, he only pretended not to know how she felt about him.

"Hey!" Sirius said suddenly pulling from his silence.

"Sirius don't." James commented.

"Professor. It seems Ginerva is ill and we need to bring her to the hospital wing." Hermione said in her calmest voice. She was not in the mood to deal with this dunderhead.

"Certainly it doesn't take _two_ of you. And she looks fine just upset."

"Sir, we _will_ be taking her out of this room. If you like to give us detention go ahead it will _only_ make us happier that we stood up for what we have believed is right. If anything I'd be down right _giddy_." Hermione said rounded on him her finger out as though she were going to poke him with each word of emphasis.

Ron took Ginny from the room while Hermione picked up all of their bags and followed them out but not before sending a glace at none other than Peter Pettigrew.

Harry had spared Peter, and felt sorry for him. This Peter was sixteen years old and not yet the horrible man he was to become. Perhaps if she could teach him mercy now, he would never become a traitor. Perhaps, even, he would grow to be strong. She would do it for Harry. She would try and save Lily Evans and James Potter. It was all for her best friend.

"Well…Order in this class room ._What_ are you all doing standing around for? Sit down!" the Professor said moodily as he made his way to the front of the classroom after their parting.

Sirius stood and followed Hermione out of the room while the rest of the class sat down. James and Remus exchanged a glace but let him go. Something was on his mind and there was no stopping him.

It was a shame this had to end in tears.

A/N:

Hermione and Ron have their first big public row since they have been in the past and all over the fact that she 'helped' wormtail. To bad Ron is too thick headed to understand that by helping him they might be able to change what he will become.

Beware. I have decided to create a very LARGE love triangle. MAHAHAHAHA okay that evil laugh was pitiful just insert evil laugh here

So the poll for Snape so far is:

Yes: 7

No: 1

I will keep the poll going a little longer. Your suggestions are all very good. I will think hard about if I enter them or not. I will also consider if I make it Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows compliant.

Thank you to all my reviewers I really appreciate it. It keeps me going. R&R


	12. Ch12 Fire at the Heels

Chapter 13: Fire at the heels

Disclaimer: I own only the plot. I'm not J.K. Rowling.

"Harry, where _are_ you?" Ginny whispered to the ground as she shuffled toward their portrait, Ron's arm securely around her shoulder.

After they left the classroom Ginny insisted firmly to be put down that she could walk. She actually said something rather amusing about Lavender Brown and not being able to walk and chew gum at the same time.

Hermione watched on from a few steps behind. They all missed Harry and were incredibly worried that something had happened to their boy-who-lived. Still Hermione couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about Ginny's pain.

It had been her idea to have a party that day they were attacked at. If she had just listened to everyone about having it at Hogwarts it wouldn't have happened. But no, she wanted to have it away from the wizarding world. She was the reason they were here, her and her stupid fairy tale.

She also knew how Ginny felt about Harry Potter. He was the love of her life wither he had realized it or not and she screamed his name in a fight.

Hermione suddenly stopped as she heard footsteps behind her. "You guys go ahead to the common room I'll be there in a minute."

She heard a right from Ron as they vanished behind a corner.

Her hand clamped down on the wands in her pocket hard.

"_CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed as a red light shot from her wand and hit the nearest deatheater._

_She watched as Theodore Nott squirmed around on the ground in pain. His screams in her ears were like music. He had sent a killing curse inches away from Deans' face._

_Flinging her arm over her head she shot off another spell in the direction of the advancement. Luna Lovegood was nowhere to been seen. Last she saw of her she was chasing down a group of deatheaters Ginny at her side._

_Who would think that battle would be romantic? Just another version of a fairytale; bright lights and heroic actions. This was not the fairy tale she had wanted. Yet it was the only one that fate would allow her to have. Harry was not the only one to have been deceived by fate the sister of death._

_Hermione stood her hand clamped on her wand. "MIONE WATCH OUT!" she heard Dean yell to her as he pushed her roughly to the ground…_

Hermione turned quickly wand at the ready not prepared for what happened to her next.

Ron and Ginny entered their home away from home and instantly went and lay down on the bed.

"Ron?" Ginny asked her voice barely above a whisper and slightly shaky.

"Yes Gin?"

Ron had never heard his sister so unsure so quiet. She was always so alive with passion. She was always the one that stood strong. Now it was his turn to take care of her instead of her always taking care of him.

"We will find him right?"

"Of course we will Gin. Harry is my best mate. I know he'll find us soon." Ron found himself igniting courage in his sister even though he could not bring himself to fully believe his words.

She smiled that beautiful smile that she had to have inherited from their mother and sat up.

"Want something sweet?" She asked wiping tears from her face.

"Gin you've known me your whole life. Tell me when I don't want something sweet?"

"When you're to busy throwing up slugs." Ginny laughed making a face before disappearing into the small makeshift kitchen.

"Hey Gin did you hear where Hermione was going?" Ron asked from the doorframe loosing his tie.

"I have a feeling somewhere…_Black_." Gin smirked to herself as she prepared hot coco.

Before Hermione could respond she was being yanked into a compartment behind the tapestry next to her by none other than Sirius Black.

"What—"she started but was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Shh love." He told her playing his hands on either side of her face looking into her eyes.

Hermione was suddenly very aware of what a small space they were in and how close their faces were. The air was beginning to get thicker and as she stared into those beautiful ocean eyes she found her knees weaker.

She was being hypnotized by Sirius Black.

He began to slowly move his thumb in small circles on her face while his other hand moved to the back of her neck.

Mione tried to create some form of a coherent thought but nothing came. She expected some form of conscious to stop her. To tell her this was wrong. To make her stop his actions. But no such thoughts came. She was completely alone. His scent was intoxicating like musky cologne mixed with some kind of masculine floral. She took his scent in and let her head spin.

Hermione reached her hand up hesitantly and ran it through his hair wanting to see if it felt as soft as it looked. She than moved her other hand down his face feeling his rugged stubble against her hand. She ran her thumb across his lips and watched as his eyes slowly closed. Feeling his warm breath on her face she closed her eyes.

Everything else was simple plays of passion. His lips met her gently and with unexpected tenderness. Soon Hermione responded kissing him back thinking only of herself and this amazing feeling. She was feeling alive again, wanted. She knew who he was, and that _this_ or whatever it was that was going on between them most likely meant nothing to him. She was attracted to him, and him her. She knew of his horrible reputation with woman, but she recognized the thought she had held in the back of her mind for ages. The thought that urged her to follow her instincts and not analyze _this;_ the thought that said she had always wondered what it would be like to be seduced by Sirius Black.

She let her fists tighten in his hair and pull his face closer to hers. He responded willingly lifting her up and pushing her against the door holding her as close to his body as humanly possible. Hermione quickly wrapped her legs around his waist as he moved his ministrations down to her neck nibbling here and there causing her breaths to come in a pant. Returning to her swollen lips he probed her with his tongue taking control yet begging for entrance. Begging for the chance to explore her mouth and taste her. Happily she let him in and for a few moments she was free of thought, worry, and angst. She felt nothing but the freedom of touch and taste, passion and fire.

The kiss that felt like seconds ended sooner than either of them probably wanted. Hermione found herself with her forehead pressed against his firm chest with Sirius' strong arms wrapped tightly around her.

He could not believe he had talked himself into going through with it. Though he found himself glad he did. In that kiss he poured all the tenderness he could muster. This kiss was for her, not for him. It was the only gift he could give her and he hoped she would accept it. The kiss ended all to fast but he was happy to simply finish his plan and hold her.

Hermione smiled at first feeling the safety of Sirius Black's hold entailed. But first feelings are only that the first. They never last forever.

_Spells were flying everywhere. Tonks had moved her away from the deatheater that had recently occupied her. She shot off a spell or two her main concern was to get out alive. She watched as Harry Potter and Sirius Black dueled two deatheaters. They were glorious._

_But when you get too confident too cocky, is when the worst of things happen. She heard the cursed yelled by Bellatrix and everything seemed to stop. The disarming spell had such force it knocked him into the veil. The look of shock on his face would never leave her mind. Sirius Black was dead and he was never coming back._

_Her mind flashed back to Grimmald Place as she remembered fighting with Sirius the last time she saw him personally before the battle. She had yelled at him "He's Not James Sirius!" sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley._

_She saw him in her third year gaunt looking and haunted about to receive the Dementor's Kiss._

As these images pasted through the mind of Mione Crane she began to cry. Sirius thinking it was about her fight with Plath held her tighter. What he didn't realize was that she was crying for him and the life she would never let him have.

"Mione shhh" Sirius heard the words leave his lips in gentle tones as he stroked her hair.

"Everything is fine love." he repeated these meaningful nothings in her ear until she had stopped.

He had seen tenderness in Mione Crane and he would never forget it. When she had finally quieted down he raised her chin with his finger so she would look in his eyes.

"You are extraordinary." He said aloud in awe.

"Why, did you kiss me?" Hermione asked quickly. She wanted to know, no she needed to know. Reality was starting to set in and with it came the panic of her actions.

She knew very well how much of a charmer Sirius Black had been and was now. She refused to have been just 'another screw' in his eyes. For his sake she hoped he had reason. Mione Crane and Hermione Granger were now battling over this situation and it wasn't pretty.

"Because you deserved it." He said simply thinking that explained everything, but being a man he didn't know that was the _wrong_ answer.

"What?" Hermione asked quickly getting angry. "What did I do to deserve a kiss from the_ holy_ Sirius Black?" She asked spitting out the words

"No love I didn't mean it that way." Sirius said quickly holding her firmly so she couldn't get away.

"I'm not your love _Black_."

"I watched you have that fight with Plath and all I wanted to do was hold you close and take care of you" He said softly.

"I don't need you to protect me Sirius." Hermione responded but softer and less harsh.

"Than when I saw you stand up for Ginerva and recover so fast. You put your pain on hold for _hers_. I was so proud of someone I don't _even_ know. I thought I have to kiss that girl she deserves a kiss, some happiness." Sirius said twirling a strand of her waist length hair.

Hermione shook her head. "You act as though you are god's gift to woman that any kiss from you would float a girl up to cloud nine. Well you got that wrong you arrogant ass. You need to take a good look at yourself. Yes it was a great collection of hormone driven moments, but it wasn't the best. Being humble is a great gift to have Black." Turning to grab the doorknob she stopped, and turned to look at him "You have it wrong Sirius, her pain _is_ my pain."

"Hermione?" He asked holding in the pain from the slap his ego just received. His curiosity was winning over his wounded pride.

"Yes?" Hermione knew she shouldn't have answered. She could feel something bad was coming and her heart couldn't take his next question.

"Who's Harry?"

Never had Hermione in her entire life at Hogwarts been so happy to hear that clear bell than rang through the hall signaling lunch.

"Lunch. Sorry." Hermione said quickly lifting the bags she never noticed she dropped and ran from the tapestry.

"Goodbye Mione Crane." Sirius whispered to himself as he smirked. He had hit a nerve and he would find out what it entailed. He was walking on dangerous ground and with fire at his heels.

A/N:

Hello Everyone the Poll still stands on Snape as 7 to 1.

In the second flashback I did a mixture of the movie and the book for the Ootp. I do not own that book or the movie rights I did not write either.

Please Review I love to hear your comment they make me happy. Good or bad suggestions or questions. I'm open to all.

Thank you to all of my current reviewers. You are what make me keeping writing: Because there is Beauty in the Breakdown.

I will be placing a bet to you all for who can guess who will say the title of the story. I'll give you something or use one of your ideas.

Harry's coming soon don't worry. Thanks.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	13. Ch13 A Sway & A Glint

Chapter 14: A sway of the hips and a glint in the eye

"Mione over here!" Ginny called out to her from down the corridor.

Hermione quickly went over to Ginny handing her and Ron their bags. She took a moment to catch a breath before Ron came walking up, apparently his glamour was fading and he had to stay at the room and fix it.

"Hey Mione like can you come like with me to the like bathroom for a like a moment?" Ginny asked putting on her dumb blonde persona. Hermione instantly confused nodded.

"We'll be back Ronald why don't you go ahead to lunch." Hermione said while Ginny dragged her in the direction of the lavatory.

Once they were inside Ginny quickly checked all of the stalls to make sure they were empty.

"Ginny did Ron drop you or something. What is _wrong_ with you?" Hermione laughed as Ginny rounded on her.

"Spill!" She shrieked poking Hermione.

"Spill what?" Mione tried feigning ignorance.

"Well let's see why don't we try where you were? Or even better why you have the I-just-got-snogged look?"

"I have no such expression!" Hermione gasped trying to look scandalized.

"Oh give up Hermione you were never a great liar."

"Alright. Sirius he I we… Sirius Black pulled me behind a tapestry and we kind of snogged." Hermione finished lamely.

"What you snogged Black!" Ginny squealed hopping up to sit on a dry sink. "I didn't know you were into him Mione."

"I'm not! He just pulled me in and his eyes were just so gorgeous and he was petting my cheek and he kissed me. But he told me it was because I had a fight with Ron." Hermione said firing off words left and right.

"Wait what? Slow down rewind. He got turned on by your fight with Ron?"

"No. He told me he was so proud of me because of what happened he _had_ to kiss me and give me a hug. What an arrogant ass right?"

"Right." Ginny said very matter of fact just before she erupted in a fit of giggles. "You kissed _Sirius Black!"_

"SHH!" Hermione said pretending to look somewhat embarrassed.

"Mione not that this isn't amazing but this could really mess things up. What if everyone finds out? What about Ron or Remus." Ginny said finally coming to her senses and reason.

"Why would they matter?" Hermione asked turning to the mirror pretending to fix her hair.

"What about Dean Mione?"

"I don't know Gin." Hermione said bowing her head over the sink as her head began to fog with half memories of a smile here and a touch there only to be replaced my the feel of Sirius' lips on her hot skin.

"Hermione what about the future?" Ginny asked sitting on sink kicking her legs back and forth idly looking at her with smoky eyes, slightly haunted about the future she knew was coming in a few short years.

"That's just it Ginny. What if we could change the future?" Hermione suddenly asked more in an idealist way trying to imagine what life would be like without chaos, war, death.

"Change everything?" Ginny asked aloud thinking of Harry.

Change everything. Harry will never have to grow up without his parents. There will never have to be a war while we grow up. There could be no Voldemort. What if we were sent here to change it all? What if we could stop the countless deaths. Think of all of those people of died because of one man's greed." Hermione said with hope suddenly shinging through.

"Hermione, are you serious?" Ginny asked staring a her as she began to realize this wasn't her friends idealism coming out. Ginny began to realize that it wasn't a joke or some silly fantasy.

"No…just a dream I guess."

"No! Hermione what if we _were _serious, what if we _could_ change everything?"

They knew they couldn't let Sirius spend all those years in prison or fall into the veil. That there was no way they would let Lily die the way she did so before her time. Not someone so kind. If they changed things Peter wouldn't become a traitor, he would be thought love and mercy. James would _live._ Remus would never become the last Marauder. He would not loose all of his friends, he would never feel the guilt of letting Sirius rot in prison for something he didn't do. Remus would never be without love. All of those people who died so young, Cedric and Dean, the children who lived without parents, Neville and Harry, they wouldn't live and die in such tragic ways. They had to change things.

"Hermione. You know what they say about time travel. If you go back in time our future is already the result of us being here. What if it's impossible?"

"What if it's wrong?" She almost yelled not in anger but in excitement.

"Hermione if we change the future we may never meet again, we may never laugh again, or love the same people again." Ginny started thinking of their friendships and of Harry.

"Ginny, even if I never saw you again , even if I died in this time just to be born to a ne and changed future, I would die happy knowing it was the greater good. Something in my soul would miss you always, but if we could really create a new future wouldn't it be worth it?"

"You know what, you're right Mione. Alright let's do this." Ginny smiled "This is way too serious of a conversation to be having in the girls lavatory." She laughed as she stood and moved over to Hermione taking her hands in her own.

"So was it an amazing snog?"

Instantly both girls started squealing and jumping up and down as Hermione described every detail to her best female friend.

"Hey Padfoot" James waved to Sirius as he entered the Great Hall his face already stuffed with food.

"Hey Prongs."

"Wait I know that look." Remus said looking at Sirius.

He knew he had gone after Mione Crane and the Plaths. A feeling of dread had washed over Moonys face. Had Sirius been with Mione? _His_ Mione? When did she become _my_ Mione? I hardly ever talk to her. What the hell is wrong with me? Get a grip Moony.

"What look?" Peter asked suddenly suspicious.

"Oh!" James laughed spitting some food on Sirius who brushed it away as though it were an hourly occurrence. "That's the I-just-got-snogged face." James said wiggling his eyebrows.

Remus paled but managed to get the words out. "What happened once you left DADA?"

He tried not to sound accusing but it was difficult. Everyone knew how Sirius could be how much of a charmer he was. He could have anyone including Mione Crane.

"Oh I just wanted to make sure Crane was alright after that fight. I gave her a hug and she almost bite my head off. I tried to follow to find out where their rooms were but she stopped me while the Plaths went ahead. Ginerva was still crying." Sirius said playing off every word.

Remus relaxed a bit but still wasn't fully convinced that was all that had taken place.

"I wonder who Harry is. I mean did you see them all freak out." James commented.

"I asked her but she walked away."

"You didn't go after her?" Peter asked flabbergasted.

"Well," Sirius started trying to look an inch ashamed. " I spotted a fine Ravenclaw fourth year and well." Sirius said wiggling his eyebrows.

"So that explains the look." Remus said finally beginning to relax.

"Yea" Sirius said pretending to look dreamily over at the Ravenclaw table.

He knew when he walked into the Great Hall and he saw Remus he felt guilty for this betrayal. Remus was a very quiet fellow. Not exactly a Hufflepuff definitely a Marauder. Remus just wasn't big on declarations of love and other sorts. Remus would probably never tell Mione Crane of his feelings but still he couldn't help but feel he was a traitor.

Hermione and Ginny were once again walking towards the Great Hall when they heard gentle crying. Ginny motioned Hermione towards the sound and in an empty classroom they found Lily Evans.

Lily's face was all red and splotchy while her hair had fallen from it's pony tail to frame her face. Hermione couldn't help but think how tears did not suit Lily Evans. Here was Harry's courageous mother crying on the dirty floor of an empty abandoned room in front of them.

Ginny bent down in front of her while Hermione moved to the side stroking her hair. "Lily?" Hermione tried.

She brought her head up to see Ginny and said began to cry even more. "Lily like why are you like crying?" Ginny tried again.

Hermione rolling her eyes took some tissues from her bag and handing them to the redhead. Lily took them thankfully and blew her nose.

"Lily what's _wrong_." Hermione tried again.

"I _saw_ you with him" Lily cried.

Hermione froze. Did she see her and Sirius together? If she did why would she be crying wasn't she suppose to fall madly in love with James and marry him? Than she noticed just at whom Lily was looking at.

Hermione turned to see Ginny's eyes widen and look guilty. Hermione gave Ginny an I-can't-believe-you look before turning back to Lily.

"I thought you didn't like James, Lily." Hermione said with a little coax in her voice.

"I don't!" Lily said shaking her head sounding as though she were trying to convince not only Hermione and Ginny but herself as well. "I just don't want to see him with some blonde bimbo that doesn't know the difference between a wand and a tree branch."

Ginny looked taken aback and Hermione slightly angry. Lily herself looked suddenly sorry and ashamed. That was the worst thing they had ever heard Lily say.

"Lily I'm _not_ a bimbo. I just hide how smart I really am. I'm not as strong as you are to show my intelligence. I only pretend to be a bimbo." Ginny said quietly. "I was hurt once a long time ago when I guy I really loved went after an older girl with long legs a long dark hair, she wasn't that bright either. I always thought it was my intelligence that drove him off so now I hide myself behind it all." Sure only half of it was true the intelligence part being an obvious lie, but it sounded sincere.

They were walking on dangerous ground part of Ginny's cover had just been blown out of the water. But Lily was not one to tell the whole world someone else secret, or so they hope.

"That doesn't change the fact that you are _with_ him." Lily said at almost a whisper. She was not all that surprised that Ginny's stupidity was an act.

"Lily I'm not _with_ James Potter." Ginny said trying to convince the girl.

"But I _saw_ you two. You were only an inch apart you were so close. You were looking at each other. I know _that_ look. I've seen that look before."

"What look?" Hermione asked not being able to help herself.

"She wanted _him_. She looked at him as though she were in _love_." Lily began to cry some more.

"Oh Lily. I don't _want_ James. He just reminds me of someone I do love. He's not here right now and I just miss him a lot. I'm so sorry if you saw something else."

"Really?" Lily asked raising her head.

"Like totally." Ginny said mockingly shaking her very much like Lavender Brown.

"Lily are you alright?"

"Yea I'll be fine. Thank you." Lily said smiling slightly.

"Hey Why don't we have a sleepover!" Ginny said suddenly excited.

"But that's against the rules!" Lily responded sounding very much like Hermione before the boys taught her their bad habits.

"They can't stop us. Besides you know you want to." Hermione began to coax again.

"Yea Come on Lils it'll be fun! Tomorrow is Saturday anyway. No classes to worry about." Ginny added.

"Oh alright!" Lily responded as they all stood and hugged.

"We'll meet up at the Great Hall after dinner."

"Now let's get some lunch."

Hermione, Ginny, and Lily all walked into the Great Hall arms linked laughing happily. Eyes of the Marauders instantly on them they giggled and moved past them to sit with Ronald at the end of the table.

"Hi Lily." Ron managed to get out between bites.

"Gosh Ronald way to eat." Hermione teased while she grabbed a hotdog.

Ron swallowed and looked sheepishly. "Sorry it's just everyone keeps staring at me. It's making me nervous."

"Because of the fight?" Lily asked after taking a sip from her goblet.

"Yea."

"Look at them. How they act so carefree after such a big fight?" James asked for once taking his eyes from Lily to see Mione and Ronald laugh together.

"It's their friendship. It's so strong even a fight can't derail them. They must have been through something great together." Remus responded now also watching the group.

"We never did find out why they came to Hogwarts from their school in America. What do you think happened?" Peter asked piping in.

"We'll probably never know."

"I dare you!" Ginny said laughing as Hermione and Ron made a face.

Lily blushed a little but was having fun all the same. "Oh you." Hermione laughed sending Ginny and fake glare.

While she was laughing Ron just grabbed her face and pushed his lips to hers. It really was a hilarious sight the two of them, Ron kissing her as she tried to stay as still as possible. Once he pulled apart his hands still set firmly on the sides of her face they both started laughing.

"Okay Ginerva your turn. Um I choose Sirius Black!" Mione laughed while Ron screwed up his face. Ginny glared at Hermione something fierce. "You might as well get in some fun before Harry gets here."

"Yea cause once he does we won't have any fun." Ginny said sarcastically.

Watching from afar Remus' heart stopped at the sight Mione and Ronald kissing. Surprising Remus was not the only one with a hint of jealousy. Sirius Black watched on as his stomach tightened. Both with countering emotions watched on as they started laughing. Everyone was in awe until they heard the name Sirius Black.

Ginerva Plath had stood up and was walking up to the Marauders with a sway of her hips and a glint in her eye.

"Hey Sirius."

"Hey Plath. What's going—" Sirius managed to get out before her lips were firmly on his and he was being snogged by a Plath. The kiss ended almost as fast as Mione's and Ronald's; once it did she strolled away without another word. But, not before Hermione could feel the slight tightening of jealousy in her stomach.

Ron suddenly got a glint in his eye and he whispered something to Ginny.

"So I was picked to kiss Mione. Ginerva was picked to kiss Sirius. I think it's Mione's turn to kiss." Suddenly all eyes were now on her.

"Ronald!" Mione tired warningly than looking to Lily for help who was trying her best not to smile and to laugh.

"How about a Slytherin? What do you think Gin?" Ron asked with a smirk.

"No even better." Ginny began to whisper in Ron's ear.

Everyone watched as a smile spread across his face with every word. Soon the Marauders were on the edge of their seats waiting for the name. His heart almost stopped when he heard his own name muttered.

"Remus Lupin."

Without a word Mione stood and walked over to Remus she sat down next to him and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey" Remus responded lamely. Peter looked like he was going to cry while James looked excited. Sirius looked a mixture between giddy at the possible teasing and jealous.

Hermione leaned into his ear and whispered so quietly she knew a normal wizard wouldn't be able to hear. Remus however with his –furry-little-problem would.

"Is this your first kiss?"

He just looked nervous as he blushed and nodded his head.

"Later than." Hermione stood and walked back to the table leaving four pairs of confused eyes.

"I'll kiss him later." Hermione said lightly.

"Lily…"

"Yes? Wait no!" She cried suddenly realizing why they called her name but, unfortunatly it was to late she had been hooked in.

At the same time Hermione and Ginny said together. "You have to kiss James Potter!"

A huge "YES!" was heard from down the table and suddenly the eyes of the whole Great Hall were on James Potter.

"Sorry just you know _love_ Potions!" James yelled to everyone who shook their heads and went back to their lunch.

James quickly stood walked over to Lily Evans and kissed her gently on the corner of the mouth.

Lily smiled and sat back down.

"But you didn't even kiss." Ginny whined while smiling with her eyes.

"Later." All three girls nodded and began to eat.

Ron just shrugged it off and finished his food. Who said kisses were a bad thing?

A/N: Hey Two Chapters in One day GO ME!!!

Please R&R


	14. Ch14 1,2,3 He's Yours

Chapter 15: 1, 2, 3 he's yours

By the end of their classes that day they were back into the Great Hall many kisses had been had earlier that day and Remus had been shaky ever since lunch. He didn't know when but he was going to get his first kiss and it was being given by Mione Crane.

Often he wondered if his infatuation of her was because he didn't understand her, or because she was beautiful. He didn't know her mind, intellect, sense of humor. He didn't know her and yet he couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

As he watched her it become more and more clear to him that she was the 'warrior bride' everyone once spoke of. Her scent her posture and behavior when she didn't know she was being watched, all the same. Her kindness, she had thanked him that day. The passion in her eyes all of it reminded him of her.

The only question he could think of now was why hide herself. What does she gain by being behind a mask?

He sighed sick of the thoughts swirling in his head making him even more nervous. Butterflies were taking wing in his stomach so much he didn't want to eat, than he saw her.

Hermione walked in on her own which was only slightly unusual. 'Beautiful.' Remus thought to himself as he watched her smile and wave to another student than her eyes locked on his.

They seemed to smile all on their own and say hello. Gliding, yes gliding because walking would be an understatement; she reached him and took a seat next to him.

Was this his chance to get to know Mione Crane?

"Hello Remus." Hermione smiled after taking a seat.

"Hellhi" Remus mixed his greeting almost kicking himself in the shin.

"Relax or you're going to have bruises. Remus think of us as friends and you won't want to shoot yourself later." Hermione smiled again with understanding. When she had liked Ron all they did was argue. She would say something stupid because she couldn't think when he was around. She would want to kick herself after she said it but it always started a row. She doubted she would fight with Remus.

Than again she didn't know Remus was nervous because he was infatuated and not because they were meant to kiss. Hermione Granger or in this case Mione Crane was never one to back down from a dare.

Remus now embarrassed that he thought his feelings were showing tried to change the subject.

"So Mione what's your favorite class here at Hogwarts it has to be different from the Academy in America."

Hermione never faltered "Well I do very much enjoy Ancient Runes seeing as I didn't have it back home," Hermione lied "but I would have to say my favorite has always been Defense Against the Dark Arts. I just love the duels."

"I would image that with your skills. But sitting here you don't seem like that."

"What?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrow rather confused.

"I mean you don't seem the type. Your gentle not one I'd pick to like fighting."

"Oh. It's not that I like to fight. I just like the idea of being able to stand up for what I believe in. Back in the day I mean like in the fifties in America women weren't aloud to be in the army or anything. They just had to sit there and wait for their men to come home. This of course was part of the muggle world." Hermione explained.

"I love the technique that goes along with it and the adrenalin that gets pumping. I firmly believe you can duel with not so many harmful spells and still win even if the other is using the worst there is." Hermione finished.

Remus was happy to respond and quickly they engaged in a very passionate conversation. Soon they were testing each other not only mentally but emotionally with their views.

"Mione?"

"Yes Remus?" Hermione asked while they waited for dinner to start seeing as they were incredibly early.

"You're amazing. So intelligent why don't you show that in class?"

"Oh. I well it's something I can't tell you. I don't even know myself. I used to do it a lot back home to. I think it's a way to defend myself." Hermione lied.

Remus knew it was a lie he could feel it. "Well at least you're getting high marks on all your papers."

"Yea" Hermione smiled looking towards another table.

"So Runes huh?" Remus laughed and they were quickly into another conversation.

Moments later students were beginning to fill into the Great Hall all hungry and ready for their dinner. "Hey Lupin she isn't boring you is she?" Ron asked coming and sitting down next to her.

"Hey Crane Moony isn't telling you about his library seeking skills is he?" Sirius asked and instantly both Remus and Mione froze and turned to look at the others.

"That was freaky." Remus said under his breath.

Soon Ginny and Lily arrived together laughing at some joke of the decade. It had taken Lily a few hours of classes to get used to it when Ginny talked like a valley girl but she was taking it in stride. Only when they were all alone did they speak properly.

Ginny took a seat across the table next to Peter. Trying to remember what Hermione said about trying to change things she began a conversation with him about classes. Which of course left an open seat next to James which Lily pretended to be reluctant to take.

"I wonder why Dumbledore is late." Lily said looking up to the staff table.

"Beats me, Evans. I mean Lily." James said correcting himself.

"Hey Mione want to play 1 2 3 he's yours?" Ginny asked finally growing tired of the mindless chatter Peter seemed to think was cool.

A/N: The game itself is not mine. I saw it on Gilmore Girls.

"Sure."

"Oh not this game _again_." Ron muttered taking another chicken leg.

"Oh you're only sore because the last time we played you were passed for Filch." Ginny said snickering.

"How do you play?" Sirius asked turning from a 5th year Gryffindor that had plastered herself to his arm.

"Well," Hermione began rolling her eyes. This game was not one of her favorites but she was willing to get the laughs out of it. "The first guy that walks past you can take or you can pass him thinking there is someone better out there. But if you pass up the second guy you have to take the third. Well I guess in your case a girl."

"I want to play." Sirius smiled wiggling his eyebrows.

"Mione goes first." Ginny laughed.

"I always go first!" Hermione protested.

"And One." Ron said cutting her off as they looked up to see a 2nd year Hufflepuff that was about four feet tall.

"Well Mione is he your dream guy." James teased.

"I think I'll…pass."

"Okay and Two." Remus said finally getting into the hilarity of the game.

And sure enough another student walked by. He was tall a 5th year but he was a Slythern and covered in acne.

"Pass." Hermione said instantly which made them all chuckle at her.

"This means you _have_ to take this one Mione." Lily giggled.

"Yea." Hermione smiled waving it off.

"Three." Ginny smiled and they all turned to see an older boy. Well a much older man. Walking past towards the staff table was Professor Dumbledore. Everyone started laughing and Hermione turned a bit pink.

"He's my professor!"

"No backing out Mione."

"Yea seal the deal with a kiss." Peter added in, which suprising everyone agreed with.

_Go Peter_ Ginny thought to herself. They were already on their way to getting him more involved.

"We'll all understand in you're chicken, Crane." Sirius said turning from his flavor of the week.

"Fine I'll do it." Hermione responded to the teasing, knowing a challenge when she saw one. Ever since they kissed he's be challenging her as if he was trying to prove something to her. All it was proving was that she was right about everything she said about him.

"I don't believe you." Peter said doubtfully, "I mean look at him. I know you aren't shallow but he's old!"

"Fine I'll bet everyone at this table five gallons." Hermione said putting her hand out to seal the deal with whoever would agree. James and Sirius instantly put their hands out, than Lily and Peter. Ginny and Ron shrugged they knew she wouldn't back down so they weren't going to bet against her.

"Sorry Mione. I don't have the money." Remus said sheepishly.

"No problem. I'll put up money for Moony here." Sirius laughed. He might have run away from home once he turned sixteen but that didn't stop him from having a small fortune.

Hermione stood without another word and ran to catch up and intercept her Professor before he reached the staff table.

"Will she do it?" They all turned when James asked Ginny.

"Yes, she will. Mione isn't one to not live up to her word."

"Dumbledore will like the joke. She just has to tell him there's a bet." Peter said gaining courage.

"No she won't. It's against the rules." Ron said giving Peter not a look of disgust but of slight disapproval.

"Professor!" Hermione called out and was met with familiar twinkling blue eyes.

"Yes Miss Crane?"

"It's just…Will you be mine?" she asked smiling and twirling her hair with her finger.

"Why of course I could never turn down a lovely lady as yourself. I will say we might get some heat from Minerva, and I am a good deal older than you. Oh why not. Yes I will." Dumbledore smiled.

Hermione held onto his arm and went on tiptoe to kiss him gently on the cheek before going back to the table.

"Pay up." Hermione said holding her hand out.

"But, that wasn't even a real kiss!" James protested.

"Hey, that kiss was vulgar in at least ten different countries." She fired back holding out her hand.

She than gave five galloons to Ginny and Ron explaining that they didn't doubt her. While James and Sirius whined that they just didn't know her, she gave Remus five saying everyone should have money incase of an emergency than she kept the ten she got from Lily and Peter.

"Who's next?" Hermione laughed but stopped when Dumbledore drew their attention.

"I have an announcement to make." He said in his normal level voice and yet the entire hall grew silent. Very few people held that much respect and Dumbledore was most definitely one of them.

"I have just finished a meeting with your Head Boy and Girl. I'm happy to announce that the use of school uniforms at all times is vanishing."

The school instantly let out some cheers and Hermione, Ginny, and Ron smiled. It was like this in their own time.

"Instead when not in classes you may wear your more comfortable clothing, however when roaming the halls you must still wear your robe. In addition every Monday you may attend classes in such dress, though to you young ladies." Dumbledore paused so he wouldn't raise his voice over the now excited chatter.

"Your skirts must not be shorter…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"than finger tip length."

Cheers from girls and guys alike erupted and 'Minerva' looked scandalized.

"Times are changing as is fashion. I don't want Hogwarts to be like a convent. Enjoy your free time and Mondays."

With that he sat down and began to eat some dinner. Hermione and Ginny smiled. They would finally get out of the hideous clothing of this time.

"Can you believe this?" Lily said excited.

"Yea shorter skirts." Sirius said instantly happy.

"Well yes. That I just can't believe now all the bimbos are going to be throwing themselves scantily clad at all the boys. It's being like an Orgy." Lily said sounding just as scandalized as McGonagall looked as she whispered the word orgy.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and smiled tonight they were going to devirginalize Lily Evans and turn her into Lily Potter.

"We're going to get going." Ginny and Hermione said standing and gathering their things. Lily soon followed suit.

"Where are you going Lily?" James asked not wanting her to leave.

"A sleep over."

"But Evans that's against the rules. That's like going into another house Common Room." Sirius said in teasing awe.

"Who cares?" Lily said finally getting everything.

"I love that woman." James said dreamily gazing at Lily until Remus threw a biscuit at his head.

"What sleepover?" Ron asked also confused.

"Oh we forgot to tell you Lily was sleeping over. You'll just have to sleep on the couch tonight." Ginny said and all three girls walked out.

"What does she mean sleep on the _couch_? You can't tell me you sleep in the _same_ room?" Sirius said looking at Ron once again like he was a god. First seeing them topless and now sleeping in the same _room._

"Yea. There are two rooms but we feel more comfortable together. So we enlarged the bed and we take turns in the middle." Ron said finishing his food.

Remus suddenly felt a wave of wolfish jealousy fall upon him but he quickly pushed it back.

"In the same bed?" James asked jaw dropped. "He is god."

"Dude one of them is my sister." Ron reminded them as he began to gather his stuff.

"Looks like I got a date with the couch. Later guys."

"Bye Plath."

A/N: Okay so I used a game from Gilmore Girls. Couldn't resist I just rewatched that episode.

For all of you waiting for Remus and Hermione to kiss it will happen in the next couple of chapters. so be patient.

Please thank you all for the reviews you've given but keep up with them please. READ AND REVIEW!


	15. Ch15 Killing a Spider

Chapter 16: Killing a Spider?

Ron came back into the Great Hall moments later with a look in his eye. If the girls could have fun so could he.

"Plath I thought you left." Sirius said tucking into desert.

"Yea weren't you going to date your couch." Peter said confused. Ron just rolled his eyes. Why had Hermione helped him? She had said she did it for Harry but was that true. Harry had _once_ shown Wormtail mercy. Was that what she had in mind?

"No Pettigrew. I figured you guys should come and sleepover too."

"Wait a sleepover? Isn't that pansyish?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not when the _girls_ are there." Ron said clearly not understanding the 70s decade macho.

"Okay we're coming." Remus answered for everyone.

Ron nodded and told them to go get what they needed and meet him outside the library which they all readily agreed. They were finally getting to see the Trios rooms. Not only know where it was but actually go inside. They had been waiting since school started for this. It was almost time for Christmas break.

When Ron finally got back to the rooms it was already in girl frenzy. They had charmed the Witch Wireless to play muggle 70's music which wasn't all that bad. The girls had random junk food spread throughout the whole kitchen it appeared they were making cookies. Lily walked out of the bedroom and screamed.

Hermione and Ginny came running out only to see that it was Ron that had startled Lily.

"Way to sneak up on someone Ronald." Hermione snorted and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Mione, Ginerva can I talk to you for a minute." Ron asked motioning toward the spare bedroom that was never used.

"Sure we'll be back in a second Lily."

They entered the room and flopped down on two of the beds. "Spill." Ginny said getting herself comfortable.

"We have two problems. We've never worn our glamour this long." Ron said as though the girls had never thought this to be a problem.

"Ron we already knew that. We went into the bathroom and took them off and reapplied ours. We plan on doing so every so many hours because I doubt we'll get any sleep tonight. I suggest you do the same." Hermione said beginning to twirl her raven hair. It had taken a while to get used to the fact that it was strait and long and completely different color but she had taken some form of a liking to it.

"Okay," Ron started sheepishly "problem number two."

"Go on."

"I invited the Marauders to spend the night."

"You did what?" Ginny exclaimed.

"How stupid can you be Ronald?" Hermione said instantly frustrated.

"You invited Evans."

"Yea because she isn't the suspicious prank playing type. They've been trying to get into here or sneak behind us into here ever since I got here." Hermione explained.

"They could find us out. If they snoop enough they could find out everything." Ginny said suddenly tired.

"Look they just think they are here to hang with the 'girls' and have a good time. I doubt they will do anything too untrustworthy." Ron said not fazed.

"Ron the moment Peter turns into a rat I'll cook him in the oven and than serve him with Ronald Stew!" Ginny said cynically.

"It'll be fine Ginny we just have to be more careful." Hermione finally settled and rose to go help Lily with the cookies.

"I'll go get the boys." Ron said quickly exiting.

"I hope I didn't cause any trouble." Lily said watching Ronald leave.

Ginny shook her head in the door way and began to transfigure cushions into beds in the spare room.

"Ginerva why the extra beds?" Lily asked walking over to help her.

"Because my dolt of a brother invited the Marauders to join our little party."

Lily froze and suddenly looked to Hermione for help.

"James sleeping over here. No, no, no, no, no." She cried suddenly very conscious of the pair of girl's boxers and the very non-conservative sports bra she was wearing.

"I thought you didn't like James Potter." Ginny said smirking as she finished putting hangings around each bed.

"I don't" Lily lied once again. "I just don't want him to tease me."

"Come with me Lily." Hermione smiled taking her hand and leading her gently back into the bedroom.

Hermione ruffled through what little clothing they had until she found what she was looking for. Hermione turned her back to Lily and took off Ron's undershirt she was wearing and put on her own sports bra.

"Put that over your sports bra Lils. Don't worry about the shorts you have killer legs show them."

Hermione than took Lily's long hair and put it into a high ponytail. "There perfect." Normally this was Ginny's thing what she did the best, but she thought she did a pretty good job.

When the Marauders reached the Library Ronald Plath was nowhere in sight.

"You think it was a joke and he's going to stand us up?"

"No Padfoot. I don't" Remus laughed to himself.

Soon Ronald Plath came strolling down the corridor to meet them.

"Sorry I'm a little late I had to tell the girls. I thought it would be cruel to just show up with you."

"Why?" Peter asked suddenly self conscious. I swear if you didn't know him you'd think he was bi-polar the way he changed so quickly from one emotion to the next.

"Well if Lily's presence didn't change anything they would probably be walking around in their bras and underwear." Ron explained he forgot how more conservative things were in this age.

"Were they?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows as they walked.

"No they were wearing mine." Ron laughed when they finally reached the portrait.

He said the password: Golden Trio and the portrait let them inside. He made a mental note to change the password tomorrow.

On sight most of the boys dropped their bags. The first sight they saw was a large common almost the size of their own but down in black and white with random red accents. To the left of the common room was an archway which had no door and led into the kitchen where they saw Ginerva Plath taking cookies out of the oven. She was in Ron's boxers which she had rolled up to be shorter and a tank top. She had used her school bow as a head band to keep her long blonde locks from her face. When they followed her legs to the ground they noticed a pair of baggy socks on her feet.

"Hello Boys." She smiled setting a pile of snicker doodles on the counter to cool and she began to make more chocolate chip this time.

Ron led them to the room opposite from the kitchen. "I see the girls have already made use beds." He said looking into the room. Sure enough there were five beds just like the Gryffindor dorms lined up in the room. Remus went over and set his bag down on the first bed and went to 'help Ginerva' make cookies.

"Hello Ginerva."

"Hello Remus." Ginny smiled as she added the eggs.

"Can I help? I've never made cookies before. I used to watch my mum all the time though." Remus asked hopeful.

"Of course. Here just add these together and stir until it isn't lumpy anymore. Than you can add chocolate chips." Ginny moved to get the milk from the mini-fridge smiling. She knew that chocolate chip was Remus' favorite. It was way she decided to make it.

Ginny was a very understanding person and she knew Remus had a very difficult time in his youth from all the stories she had heard. If they were going to change things, she was going to show him friendship and kindness that he only received from the Marauders.

"If you have all the food in here why do you even go to breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"We're lazy and don't feel like making our own food." Ginny responded shrugging her shoulders. "Also, because Dumbledore thinks it would be good for us to socialize if we want to 'fit in' ."

"That and the house elves make a mean muffin." Hermione said walking into the room from what appeared to be the main bedroom with Lily at her heels.

"Wow." The words actually came out of his mouth when he saw her. Mione Crane was dressed in a pair of men's pajama pants that he assumed were Ronald's riding low on her hips and a matching sports bra showing her toned stomach. Her hair had been braided in two long pigtails on either side of her head compliments of Lily Evans. When he looked to ground so he wouldn't be staring her feet were bare.

"Nice to know you approve." Hermione said with a slight teasing edge. She felt the butterfly's float around her stomach and she smiled at Remus gently before moving into the kitchen grabbing a snicker doodle and pooping it into her mouth.

"How is it?" Lily asked having made the batch.

Hermione smiled as she chewed, she quickly swallowed trying to keep her face completely neutral. All three sets of eyes were on her.

"Oh God that was hot, _and_ inedible." Hermione said finally downing a glass of milk.

"Sorry. I tired." Lily said softly.

"Lily how much salt did you put in it?" Hermione asked looking at the cookies.

"Only what it said: 3 tablespoons."

"Lily that means a teaspoon." Ginny explained showing her.

"Oh that might be why." Lily said as they all laughed it off.

"I'm so mean." Hermione said grabbing the plate and moving towards the spare bedroom.

"Hey you guys fresh cookies." Mione said setting the plate on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Sirius stood staring at me, my stomach isn't that great." with that she left the room rather quickly into the kitchen.

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

"WATER!!" All four boys ran from the room in the direction of the kitchen where Remus guilty supplied them with water.

"Sorry Lily." Hermione muttered softly.

"Who made these?" Ron asked once he had calmed his mouth, his face red.

"Lily did," Mione said smirking. "But, it was because she thought it would be a good prank for the Pranksters. It turns out she was right."

Lily mouthed a thank you to Hermione. She didn't want James to know it was her miscalculation. Soon more cookies, properly baked, were made and eaten. Currently the boys were laying around the common room talking about quidditch and other things while Ginny painted Lily's nails and Hermione her toes.

"That's a lovely shade on you Evans." Sirius said coming over to sit next to the trio of girls.

"Yea it matches her eyes." James said looking at Lily who smiled.

"Hey Mione will you do my hair next?" Sirius asked giving a cheeky grin.

"If you like I mean your hair is long enough."

"It's soft too isn't it?" He added to gage her reaction to see if he could make her slip.

"I wouldn't know. It looks that way though." Mione said smiling. She knew what game he was playing at and she wasn't going to let him win.

When she finished with Lily she sat down on the couch and had Sirius on the floor between her legs while she brushed and braided his hair. Giving him a very Edward from Full Metal Alchemist look.

"I could cut it if you like." Mione mentioned and he about died. Apparently cutting of his locks meant he'd loose the source of his libido.

"What about you Remus?" Mione said moving to lie down on the floor next to him.

"I'm okay I just got a hair cut before school started."

"Come here." Mione sat him up and started to brush his hair. When she was finished she turned to Sirius.

"Hey Black I think you have a run for your money. I think Remus' hair is softer than yours." This of course came fake shocked sounds and a wrestling match between Remus and Sirius who apparently felt the need to defend his hairs honor.

They all danced, partied, ate junk food, even told old ghost stories. Even Peter was bearable and had a decent time. Soon the boys had all moved into their rooms to sleep and the girls had moved into the big bed to girl talk.

"Why didn't James kiss you on the mouth it was the dare?" Ginny asked once they were alone.

"He knew it would be my first kiss and so he just kissed me on the corner. It was a decent thing for him to do. I mean him being a complete pompous idiot."

"That you're completely in love with." Hermione finished for her.

"I am not. Oh yea I am." Lily said hiding behind a pillow.

Ginny gave Hermione a high five as they giggled. They were already changing things. Lily and James didn't get together until seventh year. This was a year ahead of schedule. If they failed at least they would have that much more time together. But no one wanted to think of what would happen if they failed.

"Speaking of kisses what about Remus? You haven't kissed him yet."

"I know." Hermione said turning her head to look at the window.

"What about Dean?" Hermione asked feeling guilty.

"Who's Dean?" Lily asked.

"My boyfriend, He died." Hermione said not wanting to lie.

"I'm so sorry Mione."

"No it's okay. I just feel so guilty moving on so fast. I mean I've kissed guys but it never meant anything. But when me and Remus are alone I find myself wanting to."

"Aww Mione has a crush." Ginny smiled.

"Well go kiss him now."

"With all the boys in there? No." Hermione said to Lily slightly shocked.

Ginny walked out of the room and came back moments later. "I went in there they are all passed out asleep in their beds. When they said they are going to bed they really mean it."

"We'll be waiting." Lily sang as Ginny dragged Hermione from the room.

"Hermione Granger wouldn't do this Ginny."

"Yes but Mione Crane would. Never forget you are both people. Mione Crane is who you are as well as Hermione Granger. You are finding a side of yourself you never knew you had. No go and snog that boy senseless."

Hermione opened the door and quickly shut it silently. Looking around just as Ginny said they were all fast asleep Ron's snores floating over all of them.

Hermione quickly recognized the bag at the bottom of the first bed to be Remus' school bag. Moving as silently as she could Mione drew back the curtain and climbed in next to him pulling the curtain shut. She knew he was only pretending to be asleep. His wolf senses would have let him know she was in the room already. She got underneath the covers it being early December is rather cold.

"Remus I know you're awake." She whispered so quietly only his senses could pick up her words.

Turning over he smiled at her. She used one of her hands to move some sleep swept hair from his face. She instantly buried her legs amongst his for warmth and he chuckled quietly at her. It was so odd for him to be so at ease with her. Surprising even himself he wasn't a bit nervous in this bed with her.

Earlier most of the guys even Peter had taken their shirts off in front of the 'ladies' in the comforting warmth of the fire but not Remus, he had scars they all knew even if he didn't know they did.

Hermione took her hand and petted his chest tracing each scar gently. She could tell he was nervous when she did so but he needed to be shown he was accepted.

Remus had always known that his heart would be on its own for the most part but, recently it seemed as though that were not true. Hermione knew he would find love in the future with Tonks even if he didn't want to admit that he did love her. It made her a little jealous. The thought made her pull her body to his so her head rested under his chin her arms folded in front of her in between their chests.

She would change the future and perhaps he would find love sooner and be happy longer. She even gave herself a moment to take in his arms around her. They made her feel safe much like Sirius did but it felt more right. This was right. Dean, Harry, Ron, Sirius none of them where _this. _Recently any time they had alone together they would talk and ask each other questions, testing each other on different issues, and getting to know one another. They didn't know why they kept this secret, but she felt so close to him. Hermione felt so close to him.

"You never got your kiss." she whispered again as they both smiled.

She rested one of her hands on his face as she kissed his forehead gently than his eyelids, moving down to each side of his cheeks than finally to his lips. She kissed his lips very gently at first wanting to make his first kiss special. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her even closer as they lay together on the bed.

It was Remus who heated up the kiss by sliding his tongue along her bottom lip. She happily opened her lips for him where they each took turns exploring each others mouths and massaging each others tongues. The kiss slowed down and finally finished leaving both of them a little light headed and with huge grins on their faces. The kiss was gentle and timid. The kind of kiss Remus Lupin would give to Hermione Granger. She took in the thought that is was nothing like the Kiss Sirius Black shared with Mione Crane. It was like she was being ripped into two different people, like we was falling for two separate futures.

They kissed twice more before Hermione sat up to leave. He pulled her back down for a huge hug before letting her go. She stood instantly chilled. She shivered making him chuckle. She tucked him in kissed his lips on more time before departing for bed.

"Goodnight Mione."

Once she got back to the room both Lily Ginny and Hermione started squealing and jumping up and down almost screaming in excitement. They didn't realize that they had no silencing charm on the room and they woke up the boys or at least the only four that were asleep.

They all came rushing into the rooms wand the ready except Remus who didn't have his wand pointed.

They all took in the sight of their three favorite girls jumping up and down hugging each other.

"Bloody females." Ron snorted still overcome with sleep.

"Sorry." They muttered before doing it again.

Remus just smiled knowingly giving Hermione a loving glance, one that everyone missed except three knowing girls.

"What are you all yelling about?" Sirius asked

"There was a spider. We are clinging onto each other for dear life." Ginny said pretending to be scared.

"Spider?" Ron asked paling

"A really big one." Lily cried.

Ron ran from the room making Hermione and Ginny giggle. "He doesn't like spiders."

"I'll save you malady!" Sirius moved and lifted Ginny from the bed into his arms and into the Common Room. Lily even allowed James to do the same. Remus held out a hand to help her from the bed knowing there was no spider.

"Remus is going to help me kill it we'll be there in a moment." Hermione called out shutting and casting a silencing spell.

Remus turned to her and lifted her off the ground spinning her around.

"Spider?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes he was very large and fuzzy, much like yourself."

"I'm not fuzzy."

"Are too."

Remus lips met Hermione's and they kissed once more Remus moving so her back was to the wall. This kiss was much more intense almost as though it was a stolen moment. It felt urgent like he just _had_ to feel his lips on hers. Just than James came in to help 'kill the spider' having found his shoes when he opened the door he hit Remus and Hermione.

"Killing a spider?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yea prongs it was behind the door I think you scared him away though. Good going mate." Remus said patting James on the back and leaving the room closely followed by Hermione.

A/N: Hey so Hermione and Remus share their first kiss and Lily finally admits they are interested.

Thank FmaFan10 for the idea of having the Marauders to spend the night. I was going to have Ron go to the tower to spend the night and than Hermione sneak up there but this was much better.

Thanks All. R&R


	16. Ch16 Questions

Chapter 17: Questions

Ron peaked his head out from behind the spare bedroom door with his usual terrified look firmly in place.

"Is it gone?"

"Yea mate, James scared it away. Big one though man." Remus laughed sitting down next to Ginny on the couch putting an arm around her shoulders.

Remus felt himself slowly being able to open up with the Trio, which to him was a wonderful feeling. It wasn't as though the people in the school were mean or purposefully rude to him, but when people found out what he was he was left alone, shunned, and bullied. The only ones to ever stick with him were the Marauders and Lily. There was something strange about this group but he could just feel that these people were good people. It felt as if they already knew why he was so shy and accepted him. Little did he know that was exactly right.

"Great going James knew you had it in you." Ron said coming out still a pale shade of green sitting down as far from the bedroom as possible.

"James come out here!" Lily called for James was still in the bedroom.

"Hey I found something." James called which made Hermione and Ginny instantly pale Ron who could not get any paler began to fidget.

This is what they've been afraid of the whole time. When James came out of the room he was carrying a silver candlestick.

"Holy shit!" Ginny turned staring at Ron hoping he understood the significance.

"_You two take the first port key quick!" Harry said in a rush as he saw around thirty cloaked figures steadily approaching. Neville took Luna from Ron's back and held her close than gripped a silver necklace right as Harry activated it._

"_Hermione you need to stand up can you here me? You need to get up." Hermione stood but still held her princes' hands in hers. She put her hand on the port key as did Ron and Harry who held onto the red-haired girl in his arms as if life depended on it. It was activated but what they did not see was the flash of pure white light that hit them before the port key took off._

"_Mione?"_

"Mione" She heard more forcefully pulling her from her daydream. It was Ginny and she looked murderous.

Hermione followed her gaze to James who had the ring Dean had slipped on her finger that day in his hand. Hermione suddenly stood from her seat at the couch.

"Where did you find that James?" Hermione's voice was deathly quiet she dared not look at anyone but James.

"It was on the floor near the bed the shinning caught my eye. It's just a ring. Than this thing," James stopped to wave around the candlestick he held in his other hand "Fell out of the sky and hit me on the head! Why are you three so upset?" He asked.

"Ronald, Ginerva I think it's time." Hermione said holding her hand out to James for the ring.

He dropped it into her palm as she motioned for him to sit on the couch. Ginny and Ron went to Mione and so it began. One time on each side of the room.

Ron sat down on the floor his back against one of the many book shelves. He pulled Hermione into his embrace like so many times before sitting between his legs he wrapped his arms around her.

Remus looked as though he was going to transform on his own will and eat Ron but Hermione let it slide.

Ginny actually walked over and got a pillow from the couch to sit on. Soon everyone was situated and waiting.

"Mione what is that ring? Why is it such a big deal?" Sirius seemed to let his curiosity win first.

"My boyfriend slipped it onto my finger right before we were attacked. During that attack he—" Hermione stopped for a moment to take a deep breath willing herself not to break, "He died."

"Your boyfriend?" James asked looking over to Remus who had just continued to stare at her.

He had kissed a taken woman. He was the other man.

"You never found out why we came here from America. If you'd like to know, no more questions. Let us speak and than you can ask." Ginny said taking charge.

Hermione had gone suddenly quiet starring at the ring she held in her hands not really listening to what was happening around her. Ron kissed her cheek and nudged her face with his trying to coax her out of her sadness, when she finally looked up and let out an amused laugh he continued where Ginny had left off.

"We have the right to reject _any_ question we do not wish to answer." Ron finished for her.

"Just give us a moment in the other room please." Hermione said standing looking as though she might cry.

The Marauders had not wanted to let them leave the room but Lily shut them up rather quickly nodding to them to go ahead.

Once in their bedroom all thought of any spider forgotten they cast their silencing spells and sat onto the bed.

"What do we tell them?" Ron asked looking worried.

"Everything."

"Mione we can't do that. We have a chance to change it. Why get their hopes down on something we refuse to let come to pass." Ginny said turning to her friend.

"That's what you meant about Peter. Why didn't you two tell me?" Ron said looking slightly hurt.

"We just decided today." Ginny said with a wave of dismissal.

"Tell them nothing of the future only of the attack." Mione said finally.

"Agreed."

They quickly left the room and sat back down in their places this time Hermione on her own.

"That James is my mothers. She was attacked over the summer along with my father they were muggles. I was at Ginerva and Ronald's when it happened. I came home and found them tortured and well." Hermione stopped her eyes haunted. She hadn't really talked about her parents or what she had seen that day since she had relayed the news to Dumbledore.

Ron moved to hold her but she would have none of it. The Marauders watched this girl knowing she needed to be comforted but she refused. She wanted to be strong without realizing she already was.

"They didn't make it. So the ring was my mothers. That day he just slipped it on my finger and I didn't even notice it was my mothers until I got here. He must have had some special moment in mind..." Hermione said softly. It was as much as she was willing to give. Ginny took over for Hermione.

"Mione was throwing an anniversary party for her and her boyfriend who was a muggle from American named Dean. We were all there in an open field away from the school so it would be private. It was there that we were attacked." Ginny stopped to look over at Hermione whose eyes were locked with Lily and James intertwined hands.

"Dean stood in front of Mione mid-battle and took a hit for her. He didn't make it. We grabbed a port key and fled the scene. Realizing we needed to get out of America we came here to continue our schooling someplace safe. That's why we are here." Ron finished looking up at the staring eyes.

Lily held a look that only someone as caring as she could produce. She was suffering because they were suffering. While Sirius and James sat in awe Peter was uncomfortable looking anywhere but at them.

Remus stood and walked over to Mione. Everyone froze their eyes on him he walked over to her and pulled her up by her hands. Once she was up and confused he hugged her. He hugged her long and hard as she began to cry into his chest as he pet her hair. Her sobs were the only sound in the room as she really cried over the lost she had received. Soon she had settled into a gentle slumber in the lap of a friend.

Once everything had died down the questions began though Remus never let her go. Everyone noticed how suddenly protective he became. Even when Ron stood to take her from him to put her to bed he almost growled at him. He moved her over to the couch and sat her down next to him his arms still placed around her shoulders.

Ginny and Ron exchanged a glance and let it happen for Hermione was in no danger. Though they knew it shouldn't continue, but Hermione needed the comfort.

Surprisingly it was Lily who first spoke. "Why you three? Why were you attacked?"

They two of them exchanged a glance and Ron nodded to Ginny who answered.

"We were part of a very small organization, a resistance, against the dark lord. We were getting very close to defeating him; I don't think he liked that very much."

"How could that be you're so young?" Lily continued looking at the three 'sixteen' year old students.

"That's what mum said. She threw hissy fits about it every day almost but she couldn't stop us. This is our lives our world we needed to have a say in how it would end up. Besides we already knew too much." Ron said playing with his hands.

"I wasn't in the resistance actually." Ginny confessed.

"Why not?" Peter asked before anyone else could.

"I'm only fifteen. When I came here I took my OWLS. and passed so they let me move on to be a 6th year so we wouldn't be separated."

"Did she love him?" Sirius asked his mind now on the same track as Remus earlier. He had kissed Mione Crane, she had cried afterward. Perhaps it wasn't about Plath at all maybe she was crying for what she thought was betraying her boyfriend. He let his eyes roam over her sleeping face and felt such a pang of guilt.

Ginny and Ron didn't know what to say but Hermione had woken from her cat nap confused at the looks she was receiving. "What? What was the question?"

"Did you love him?" Remus asked suddenly. Lily gasped slightly and everyone was starring this was so unlike Remus that they were all caught of guard. Hermione was right under him staring into his amber eyes and she saw the wolf flash behind his eyes. Remus felt the shift and instantly stood and moved as far away from her as the room would allow.

"Mione you don't have to answer that" She heard someone say but she was looking only into the eyes of a werewolf.

This thought had been running through her mind for days and as of a few hours ago she had an answer. When she kissed Remus she realized she had never felt that spark with Dean. It was just a kiss like when she kissed Ron. At first she thought it was just because she was familiar with it but it's wrong.

"No." Hermione finally answered.

"Mione." Ginny said softly.

"Don't say that." Ron finished for her.

"No it's true. Ginerva knows it, as do you Ronald. I just didn't realize this whole time I was in the relationship because I was comfortable and happy. Because I wanted a fairytale in the midst of a war. Not because I was in love. Don't get me wrong. I loved Dean. But there is such a huge difference between loving someone and being in love with someone."

Lily was crying silently to herself. "That was beautiful Mione."

Everyone laughed and James put an arm around Lily and she let him.

After about an hour of gentle talk and calm silences Sirius who had been very quiet until now asked the question he had been dieing to know.

"I still have one question."

"Go ahead Sirius." Ginny said not expecting the emotional blow she was about to receive.

"Who is Harry?"

Ginny froze mid-step for she was coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water in her head which she dropped glass flying everywhere. Sirius scrambled to help her clean up but instead she just waved her wand "_Reparo_" and everything was fixed.

"My best mate." Ron said coming to Ginny's aid, "He was at the party with Mione and they were always together. We were called the Golden Trio us three best friends till the very end we were."

"_Were?_ Did he?" Sirius asked suddenly becoming quiet slightly ashamed for his curiosity.

"He saved me." Ginny said smiling. "He carried me off the field to safety. I," Ginny started again finally stabilizing her words "I loved him. I have always loved him. He's not here and we don't know why."

"Ginerva?" Peter asked.

"Yes Peter?"

"I'm sorry. I really am."

So shocked by Peter's act of kindness she found herself hugging him tightly. She had never expected this act to happen but it did. They were getting through to him after all and for that everything was worth it.

"He'll come. You'll see. I know he will." James said believing the words himself.

"Yes he will." Ron said firmly setting a hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"You aren't telling us everything." Remus said suddenly getting a bit out of control.

Hermione stood and stand by Ron and Ginny. "He knows I told you he knows."

"It's that damn werewolf senses of his." Ginny said becoming nervous. Suddenly everyone in the room except Lily drew their wand.

"How did you know?" Sirius barked at the three.

"Ask Remus." Ron said protecting his two favorite girls.

"Peter just give me your wand we all know you can't use it fast enough for it to matter." Ginny said a bit coldly snatching it from Peter who was right next to her. "I really don't want my hair singed off."

"Remus?" James said never taking his eyes off of everyone.

"I don't know."

"Obliviate!" Sirius yelled aiming at Hermione. Lily who had not drawn her wand moved to stand in the way.

"Lily" Hermione called out grabbing the redhead by the waist and pulling Lily behind her while Ron cast a shield charm.

"Hey what was that for!" Ginny cried not the least bit happy.

"Sorry Lils. We just can't let them go on knowing about Remus' condition." Sirius said.

"God even I know about Remus." Lily said standing to defend them.

"You what?" Remus said suddenly very frightened if certain people knew he could be expelled from Hogwarts even killed.

"I've known for years it wasn't like it was hard to figure it out. I've kept your secret as they have." Lily said motioning toward them.

"You told them Lily?" James asked much affected by the fact that the love of his life was defending the current 'enemy'.

"No. I don't know how they know but I'm not letting you touch any of them!" Lily screeched finally drawing her wand.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled above everyone and it worked. Very much like when Dumbledore himself raised his voice to gather attention she had all eyes and all ears.

"Ginny Ron we tired to keep it secret but it's time they knew."

"I thought we weren't going to tell them." Ron clearly not happy said glaring.

"It's not like we have a choice." Ginny finally spoke understanding the situation.

"We saw you all a month ago at the last full moon sneaking out." Hermione said in a slightly accusatory voice.

"So we followed you to see what was going on. You are always following us around so we were curious." Ginny said catching on to Hermione's story.

"We saw you three turn into your 'other' forms and we heard the howls seeing as Remus was the only one who didn't change before hand we figured it was him." Hermione continued.

"Than it all made sense to us when we combined it with things we already noticed about you all." Ron finally finished. They had just saved their asses and they knew it.

"Remus, you have to believe that we _never_ intended on telling _anyone._ We weren't even going to mention it to you until you told us yourself." Hermione said slowly approaching Remus. Green met Amber and he really believed her.

"It's ok Pads they are telling the truth." Moony said taking a step closer to her.

"You don't see me as a monster?" He asked her quietly talking more to her than Ronald and Ginerva.

"Remus, you are not a monster."

"You were yelling about him that day with Plath? You called him a monster." Remus instantly recoiled when he heard the words from James mouth.

"No we weren't. We were speaking of someone else."

"Me." Peter said softly.

No one answered his statement. There was no point in lying to him.

"Peter you aren't a monster yet but if you keep having that kind of behavior than you will be no better than Voldemort. We aren't going to let that happen to you. You're a great guy you just need some guidance. We are going to help you."

"Together." James said taking Hermione's hand.

"Together." Ginny and Ron said looking at Remus and Sirius who nodded and Lily just hugged peter.

"You know, you guys are taking all of this rather well." Ron said taking a seat and tossing some popcorn into his mouth.

"Well, weird stuff happens around here all the time." Sirius said shrugging it off following Ron's idea and began to eat.

"Hey Ginerva?"

"Yes Peter?" Ginny asked plopping down next to him.

"Why are you talking differently?" Hermione looked up from the stare battle she had been having with Remus to gaze over in Ginny's direction.

"Yea, I noticed it too." James said also turning his attention to Ginny.

"Well, I just talk like a Valley Girl because I don't like everyone seeing the real me. Ok there I said it." She said throwing her arms up in the air laying down staring at the ceiling.

"Hey Ginerva?"

"Yes Peter?" Ginny asked tilting her head to look at him.

"I like the real you better." With that he stood up and joined her on the floor launching into a conversation of their own.

James pulled Lily into the kitchen and smiled gently at her. "All this talk has gotten me thinking Lil and I wanted to tell you…" James stopped and fidgeted a little very nervous and almost at a loss for words.

"The great James Potter speechless there's a first. Where's that Gryffindor Courage?" Lily teased trying to loosen up the butterfly's that was making her body fly.

"I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're kind, gentle, and smart as hell. You have this fire in you I just can't ignore. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to treat you with all the respect you deserve from now on. I'll prove to you, how special you are to me." James said all in one breath thinking that if he didn't tell her now he might never. Lily's heart almost jumped from her chest as she turned bright red. She couldn't stop smiling as she almost hide her face in her hands.

When Lily didn't say anything in return he shifted his weight and sighed. "Well, I—I just wanted to tell you that."

James turned to walk away and Lily grabbed him arm to stop him. Reaching up she held his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth. He eagerly grabbed for her body and pulled her to him, and she gave in letting him give her, her first real kiss.

Remus stood next to Hermione and pulled her aside from the cheers. "I'm sorry for that."

"No Remus it's alright."

"You kissed me and you knew I was a monster."

"Remus John Lupin I never want to hear you call yourself a monster ever again! Do you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am."

Hermione grabbed his hands and held them up lacing their fingers together.

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for lying to you; it killed me to do it."

"That's alright love." Instantly he blushed realizing what word had escaped his lips he looked down.

Hermione remember telling Sirius that she wasn't his love. She felt the need to keep that phrase to herself liking the way it sounded coming from this Marauders lips.

"Agreed?"

No one needed ask what they were agreeing to. Their eyes told everything.

Remus leaned foreword resting his forehead on hers so they looked into each others eyes. Tilting his head down the rest of the way they kissed a gentle brushing of lips to a round of cheers. Apparently Lily and James had stopped and the attention had been turned.

Sirius shifted his wait to one foot than the other. He would miss the feel of her lips against his and the feel of her in his arms that he only got to experience once but, he was happy for Remus. It was his turn and Sirius well he saw a pretty good looking 6th year Hufflepuff this evening.

A/N:

Hey two more chapters in one day WOOH I'm on a roll. So Lily and James are basically together and the Marauders know enough about the four by now. Remus and Hermione are sort of together but not truly official. I don't want to rush things between them too much.

I'm still trying to get you all to guess who will say: Because there's beauty in the breakdown.

I hope you enjoyed it. R&R


End file.
